It's You
by Xylosaurus
Summary: To everyone else, the solution was a no brainer but to Hermione, it was the toughest problem she had faced. What will happen when the young Dark Lord and a Malfoy, Hogwart's two most desirable bachelors go after one witch's heart? AU TomBraxMione
1. Homework

**Chapter 1: Homework**

* * *

"Hermioneeee" a voice sang from behind her.

A pair of warm hands came down and gently rested on her shoulders. She sighed, annoyed that she hasn't been able to finish the book she got yesterday with all the distraction around; she even rushed through dinner and practically ran down the corridors until she was standing in front of the library completely out of breath.

"Hermione, please, your book can't possibly be that interesting," the same voice said.

Hermione brought the book up higher to bury her face in it thinking, or more like hoping, that the person behind her would take the hint and leave her alone with her book. After a couple of seconds without a response, the person behind her sighed and removed his hands from her shoulders. A small smile appeared on her face before the same warm hands snatched her book away from her.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled. She shot to her feet and turned to face the tall, platinum blonde boy standing on the other side of the table. He casually sat on the edge of the table, opened the book and skimmed through its contents.

"Honestly, Hermione, keep this up and people will think you were a Ravenclaw," the blonde teased.

Hermione reached out for her book but his quick reflexes caused him to jump out arms reach.

_Of course, what else would I expect from the captain and seeker of the Slytherin's Quidditch team? _

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaped for the book once more only to fail again when Abraxas raised the book above his head and out of her reach. A smile played on his face as he lightly chuckled at her fail attempts.

"Give it here, Abraxas," Hermione ordered. She placed a hand on her hip and held out the other one motioning for her Slytherin friend to listen to her for once and return her book. However, the smile on his face grew wider and she knew that she wasn't going to get her book back anytime soon.

"Well, Hermione, it seems that I now have your undivided attention. So as I was trying to say, could you help me with my Runes essay? I'm having trouble with the current chap-"

"Honestly Abraxas!" Hermione interrupted. "First you interrupt my reading and then you have the audacity to ask me for help with your essay which you have had all week to do it? You can't possibly think that I would help you the day before it is due," she huffed, clearly irritated and unafraid and show it.

"Ah, Hermione, you hurt my feelings," Abraxas said while dramatically placing both hands over his heart and giving her a sad pout. "It was a Hogsmeade weekend yesterday. You can't expect me to focus on homework when I was... preoccupied. Also, I only wanted to do homework with you, my best friend since entering this school. Is that so wrong? Everyone knows that you are the smartest witch... well, aside from Tom of course." Abraxas looked behind him and glance at the pale boy with dark wavy hair, sitting in a corner reading an old looking book. He looked back to Hermione with a smile only to find her frowning at him for his recent comment.

_"Best friend since entering this school?,"_ she repeated in her head. They hadn't become friends since their fourth year.

"Well, why don't you ask Riddle then?" Hermione asked, nodding towards the Head Boy who at the time looked up to her with an eyebrow raised. Their eyes met for what felt like minutes and Hermione turned away from him and back towards her arrogant friend.

"He's your friend isn't he? You sure spend quite a lot of time following him and his gang around."

"Do I suspect a hint of jealousy, Hermione?" Abraxas asked, a hint of amusement in both his eyes and voice. He smiled down to her.

"No. Why in the world would I be jealous of Riddle? Now, can I have my book back?" she asked, clearly annoyed that Riddle was mentioned.

"Honestly, Hermione. Are you sure you aren't supposed to be in Ravenclaw. I think you would fit in well with all those other know-it-alls. Sometimes I wonder how you were sorted into Slytherin."

Abraxas sure knew how to push her buttons. "Are you going to return my book, Abraxas or will I have to hex you?" she threatened.

"Ahh, yes, now I remember how you were sorted into Slytherin." The boy rubbed the left side of his torso and Hermione smiled as she remember how she hit him with a blasting curse during the dueling club fourth year. Abraxas sent a "petrificus totalus" and she easily blocked it and returned with a "stupefy" that was followed with a "confringo". Abraxas easily blocked the stunner but was caught off guard with the second curse traveling right behind. The curse broke two ribs and it took three days of disgusting bone mending potions to heal.

"Aw c'mon, Hermione. I promise I'll owe you one favor," the blonde coaxed. "Just name it. Flying lessons? You can borrow my house elf for a week."

Ugh, it was like he didn't know her at all. Hermione hates flying after first year when she had trouble summoning her broom. And the idea of having a poor little house elf wait on her while wearing nothing but rags was just barbaric. Using magical creatures as slaves was barbaric itself.

Shaking her head, she said, "No, now give me back my book, Abraxas. You are smart enough to figure out the homework on your own." No way was she going to bail him out again. Abraxas usually gets O's and rarely E's on his assignment anyways. Like his parents would allow a Malfoy to do poorly in school. No, Abraxas was far from stupid. Lazy? Yes, but not stupid.

She let out a sigh and turned away from the boy, she'll just have to get the book from him tomorrow. Suddenly, Malfoy grabbed her wrist and twirled her around.

"How about this: next Hogsmeade weekend I am supposed to go home and attend a party that is being hosted by someone in the Ministry."

"You know I don't li-"

"Shh, just let me finished," he interrupted. Hermione rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips that said "I'm waiting". Abraxas smiled. "So, how about I take you with me back to my Manor for a day and you can choose to _borrow_ one book to read. I know how much you bookworms love libraries and books," he finished with a teasing tone and a wink.

The Malfoys' library? The Malfoys are one of the oldest pureblood families. They must have some ancient tomes dating back decades in their manor. _Books that probably aren't in Hogwarts library_, she thought to herself. Abraxas also always talk about being dragged to Borgin and Burkes and how he thought it was ridiculous that his father spent 100 galleons for an old book about old magic, herbs and potions. The books that come out of that store must be rare considering everything brought into that store was probably illegally acquired.

"Hermione?" Abraxas called, snapping her from her daydream. She looked up towards him and he was looking at her with hopeful, pleading eyes. "What do you say? Your help in exchange for a chance to read from the Malfoy library?" the blonde asked.

Should she? No. Oh who was she kidding, this was a chance of a lifetime and she wasn't going to pass it up.

"Fine, Abraxas, you got yourself a deal." She finally said.

_Yes, I'm doing this to read rare books, _she thought. _It will be worth it._

"Did I hear that you were going to Malfoy's Manor next Hogsmeade weekend, Ms. Granger?" a deep voice behind her cut in.

Hermione turned toward the voice to find that Tom Riddle was standing just a few inches behind her.

_When did he sneak up behind me! _Hermione shouted in her head.

"Yes, Abraxas offered to bring me to his library." Hermione said politely, taking a step away so she wouldn't have to crank her neck to look up to his face. She didn't know what it was about Riddle but him being so close to her made her uncomfortable.

Riddle politely flashed his perfect smile. "Well," he began, "I guess I will see you then." With that, he looked at Abraxas and walked out of the library, probably heading back to the Head dorms.

_Wait, what did he mean by, "I guess I will see you then"?_ Hermione turned around to face Abraxas who was now avoiding eye contact with her.

"Abraxas", Hermione said sternly, "is there something you forgot to tell me?" she asked.

"Er...well, funny thing. See-" he paused scratching his head. "Tom kinda... asked me if he could take a look at the library as well," he finished quickly.

"Abraxas!" Hermione exclaimed. How can she enjoy roaming through the shelves full of priceless books with Riddle snooping around too?

"Oh come now, Hermione, he isn't that bad," the platinum hair boy defended. "Really, you two are the biggest bookworms I know and I owe him a favor, too."

"Do you always offer your library as a way to get people to do you favors?" Hermione asked.

"Hey, it worked with you, didn't it?" he asked while holding her book out, offering it back to her. She took it quickly and tucked it into her bag before he can steal anymore books. "Come on, I really do need help with my Runes essay." He picked up one of her hands and led her back to the Slytherin common room. They walked over to a table that had several Runes books that he must have gotten from the library scattered and his essay.

_Two more weeks till the next Hogsmeade weekend. Two more weeks and I will be roaming around the Malfoy's magnificent library. Two more weeks and... _

Hermione just remembered.

_..and I will be with Tom Riddle._


	2. Patrols

**Chapter 2: Patrols**

* * *

It was Sunday night and Tom Riddle was killing time reading his book in the library. He was in his usual spot: far away from the rest of the student body. It was almost curfew which meant he would have to go on patrol soon and he didn't want to walk all the way back to the Head dorms only to have to walk back here to start his patrol. Besides, no one would be stupid enough to hang out around his dorm after curfew, that's just asking for point deduction and a detention. Tom hated doing patrols ever since he was made a Prefect fifth year and found out how much of a waste of time they were but of course, he had to do them to keep up the perfect student appearance he had worked so hard to build.

He had been sitting there reading for little over ten minutes when he heard the sound of a chair squeaking against the wooden floor. Odd, people normally don't go out of their way to go this far back into the library unless they are trying to find a place to snog or study. Tom thought about how he caught two Ravenclaws in the library after hours snogging like their lives depended on it.

_Lovebirds, _he sarcastically joked to himself and shook his head to shake the memory of that night from his thoughts. He returned to his book, not even bothering to check who recently arrived. He just assumed it was a Gryffindor trying to do some last minute homework. Tom was completely absorbed into his book and the next half hour just flew by as he flipped through chapters one by one. He was brought out of his peaceful reading when he heard a voice calling out.

"Hermioneeee."

Tom didn't have to look up to know that the voice belonged to Malfoy. In fact, he didn't and just kept on reading. He was just about to get to an interesting chapter and only had a few minutes to read it until he had to go on patrol.

"Hermione, please, your book can't possibly be that interesting," Malfoy said, trying to interrupt Hermione's reading and instead was interrupting Riddle's. After a few seconds of silence, he heard a whispered shriek that was soft enough to not ring through the whole library but loud enough to show her surprise and anger.

"Honestly, Hermione, keep this up and people will think you were a Ravenclaw," he heard the blond tease. Ravenclaw? Tom only wished she was in a different house than him, then he wouldn't have to deal with being with her in every single damn class they had. Although, he guessed it was fortunate to have another intelligent person in Slytherin. It was a lot easier to win the House Cup with Miss Know-it-all shooting her hand up to answer every question and raking in all the points he would allow her to get.

"Give it here, Abraxas," he heard Hermione command. She sounded pretty close to him. Maybe it was her who he heard earlier. It would make sense since she tends to spend just as much time in the library as he had. Tom tried to concentrate back on his book though with all the noise around him, he was having some difficulties.

"Well, Hermione, it seems that I now have your undivided attention. So as I was trying to say, could you help me with my Runes essay? I'm having trouble with the current chap-"

"Honestly Abraxas!" Hermione interrupted him. "First you interrupt my reading and then you have the audacity to ask me for help with your essay which you have had all week to do it? You can't possibly think that I would help you the day before it is due."

"Ah, Hermione, you hurt my feelings." Tom could hear the sarcasm laced in Malfoy's voice. "It was a Hogsmeade weekend yesterday. You can't expect me to focus on homework when I was... preoccupied."

"_Preoccupied?"_ Tom heard the blond's pathetic excuse. He knew Malfoy was on a date with a girl name Meakin. He had been gloating for days leading up to the weekend and it annoyed everyone to the point where people would be ripping hairs. It almost got to the point where Tom was going to _crucio_ him.

"Also," Abraxas continued on, "I only wanted to do homework with you, my best friend since entering this school. Is that so wrong? Everyone knows that you are the smartest witch... well, aside from Tom of course."

Tom looked up from his book at the sound of his name. He found Malfoy who made eye contact with him. Tom glared and the blond quickly turned away to face the angered witch in front of him. She didn't look at Tom at all.

He glanced at the book in Malfoy's hand. The title was slightly covered by Malfoy's fingers but Tom knew what book he was holding since he had read it... twice. His eyes widen in surprise a little and he arched an eyebrow in confusion at the thought that Miss Rule-follower would be reading a book from the restricted section, and a dark one at that.

"Well, why don't you ask Riddle then?" he heard Granger's voice suggest. He looked away from the book and up to Hermione who was now looking at him. They only stared at each other for a moment until she pried her eyes away first. "He's your friend isn't he? You sure spend quite a lot of time following him and his gang around."

_Friend? Certainly not. _Tom turned back to his book and ignored the two Slytherins' conversation. After a couple minutes of trying to ignore the bickering coming from a few feet away, Tom decided to give up and make his way to the exit of the library. He was just about to pass Granger and Malfoy until he heard something similar.

"So, how about I take you with me back to my Manor for a day and you can choose to _borrow_ one book to read. I know how much you bookworms love libraries and books," he heard Malfoy say.

Tom rolled his eyes that Malfoy now offered Granger his library when he already offered it to Tom after he had been so... persuasive. He wanted to go to the Malfoy library to look up any books on a magical object that was rumoured to keep one from dying. He had searched most of the books in the restricted section of Hogwarts but nothing explained them further. And here he thought he could enjoy roaming through the Malfoy's library that was probably full of books on dark magic. _Although, _Tom started to think, _I would like to know why the Head Girl is reading a dark book like the one in Malfoy's hand. _Maybe this could be an opportunity to find out.

He heard Hermione mumble something that sounded like an agreement and decided to backtrack his steps until he was behind her.

"Did I hear that you were going to Malfoy's Manor next Hogsmeade weekend, Ms. Granger?"

She spun around quickly and looked up to his face. She was obviously not expecting him to be standing right behind her listening in to their conversation.

"Yes, Abraxas offered to bring me to his library next Hogsmeade weekend," Hermione said politely, taking a step away. Her voice didn't at all match her face which now showed a bit of hostility, suspicion and... nervousness?

_Well, two can play the polite game_. Tom put on his usual charming smile that he uses for his Professors. "Well," he began, "I guess I will see you then."

Tom quickly glanced at Malfoy who slightly bowed his head down. He then turned on his heels and walked out the library to start his patrols. His book would have to wait till he was done.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the Slytherin common room and looked at her wristwatch that read a little past ten. She had been helping Abraxas with his essay for an hour. She let out a yawn and wondering if she should go back to the Head dorms but after a moment of thinking, decided against it; she couldn't ignore her Head Girl duties. Hermione started to walk toward the dungeon exits. She didn't know how much Riddle and the other Prefects covered already but she might as well sweep the castle once more before heading back to her dorms.

Hermione decided to cover the bottom up since she was already in the dungeons. She quickly swept the first floor checking the kitchen and library for any late night stragglers. As she made her way up to the next floor, she passed a pair of Gryffindor Prefects who told her they were on their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Prefects only need to patrol for an hour where as the Head Boy and Girl have to do it for two and since it was already passed ten, Hermione bid them goodnight and sent them off. Although Slytherins and Gryffindors have a history of being nasty enemies, it was nice that the Gryffindor Prefects were kind to her. Actually, almost everyone was civil with her, except for the occasional fan girls following Riddle and Malfoy around like love sick puppies. In other words, the whole female population of Hogwarts.

After rounding the last corridor on the second floor, Hermione made her way up to the next floor. She just about turned at the second corridor when the sound of footsteps alerted her that someone else was here. She peeked around the corner and saw the back of a tall boy with wavy black hair and pale skin that glowed in the moonlight, walking away from her. She didn't have to look twice to recognize the Head Boy. Not wanting an unfriendly confrontation, Hermione turned around and backtracked her steps. If Riddle was here then he must have already patrolled this floor.

She quickly swept through the next couple of floors and caught two first year Ravenclaw boys wondering about. She only scolded them and took away five points before ordering them back to their room which they practically ran to when she let them leave. After walking around the top floor, she checked her watch which read 11:20. _How did it get so late? _She was both mentally and physically exhuasted from helping Abraxas with his essay and going on patrol right after. _Might as well go back to the dorms._ she thought and made her way toward the moving staircase. She just got off the staircase and rounded a corner before another yawn escaped her mouth.

"Tired Granger?" a baritone voice whispered behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around to see Riddle with an eyebrow raised. When the hell did he get here? He arched an eyebrow. "Did I scare you?" he asked with the faintest bit of amusement in his voice.

"No, of course not, Riddle. I was just finishing my patrol and going back to the dorm. I thought you would already be asleep," she quickly said.

"No, I just finished patrolling the first floor and was about to go back as well. Fancy running into you though."

_Yes, fancy that. _Her heart was still beating a mile a minute from the surprise and the fact that Riddle was now here with her in a dark empty corridor didn't help with it slowing down. She looked up to his face and the dim fire illuminating the halls casted a gentle orange glow on his face, making him look stunningly gorgeous. The warm orange flame from the walls danced in his dark eyes and glimmered over his handsome aristocratic features.

_Wait. Did I just think he was gorgeous? _Hermione asked as she felt a small blush roll on her face. Hopefully it was dim enough so that Riddle wouldn't notice.

"What's the matter, Granger? Why are you suddenly so quiet?"

"Maybe because I don't want to talk to you," she said and turned away from him. She started to stomp down the corridor as fast as she could away from him but he quickly caught up and matched her pace beside her.

"So what book are you reading?" he asked suddenly. Hermione stiffened. "It looks interesting."

"I don't know what you are talking about," she replied with an innocent tone, hoping he would drop the topic.

"The book Malfoy stole from you in the library before striking you a deal," he elaborated.

"I don't see that as any of your business."

"I don't see in any harm discussing over a book," he pressed on. "Do you? What are you hiding?"

Hermione was getting nervous. She knew the book Riddle was mentioning was from the restricted section but she didn't want him to know about that. "I-it's just about magical creatures," she stuttered. "If you must know, I am interested in other forms of magic."

"Lies." Tom knew the contents of that book and it was far from magical creatures.

She rolled her eyes. Hermione suddenly felt two hands grip her upper arms and slam her back against the stone wall. She let out a yelp of surprise pain.

"Do not roll your eyes at me, _Granger,_" his venomous voice ordered.

"Oh, you mean like this?" she asked innocently before rolling her eyes again.

Hermione never liked Riddle ever since second year. She was fine with him during their first year when he was quiet and kept to himself like she did. She tried once or twice to spark up a conversation in hopes of being friends but he always replied with a rude attitude. It got worse during second year when he started to get cocky and arrogant.

He walked around with an air like he owned the place and that got worst when he started to form his "Knights of Walpurgis" in third year. His knights would go around and basically terrorize the whole school. Tom was never involved though, probably didn't want to stain his perfect student image but Hermione knew by the cruel smirk that was be on his face whenever he would hear another Slytherin "prank" that he probably had something to do with it. He always looked pleased. Hermione was also a victim every now and then. Lestrange, Black and Malfoy would tease her about her hair or about how much of an ass kisser she was to the teachers during class. During dueling club fourth year, Malfoy made a rude remark on her blood status and she had enough. She didn't mean to actually hurt him and did feel a bit guilty when she found out she broke some of his ribs but at least they stopped bothering her for a couple of days.

"You annoying, insufferable, dense girl," he growled. "You must be stupid to try to annoy me on purpose and think you won't get away with it."

"Get your hands off of me, _Riddle,_" she spat back with her own venom in her voice.

The sound of footsteps softly echoed in the hallway and Tom's hands flew off of her. They both turned toward the sound that was getting closer until Hermione could make out the waddling figure.

"Professor Slughorn?" she called out.

The potions professor came into view. His face was slightly pink and his eyes were glazed. The whites of his eyes were pink too.

"Miss Granger?" Slughorn questioned. "And Tom, m'boy!" he noticed happily. His speech was a little slurred. Hermione could smell something when he came to a stop in front of them.

"Um, sir, are you drunk?" Hermione asked.

"Wha-at?" he asked with a hiccup. "Of course not, Miss Granger. That would be highly in appro-opiate," he slurred out. "Now, why are you two out so late? A date perhaps?" he asked with a sloppy grin on his face.

"No," both Tom and Hermione said quickly in unison.

"We were just finishing up our patrols and were on our way back to the Head dorms, Professor," Tom explained. "Where were you heading so late at night, sir?"

"Ah, it is so wo-onderful seeing my two star students so dedicated to their duties," he beamed at them and slapped his hand hard on Tom's back, unaware how much force was behind his hand. Hermione looked at Riddle who wore a surprise and angry expression from the sudden assault on his back. Hermione gave a devious smile but quickly hid it before either wizard would notice.

"I was heading to my office," Slughorn said. He wobbled a bit forward and blinked a few times before standing back up straight.

"You are going the wrong way, sir," Hermione explained.

Slughorn looked around and he narrowed his eyes. Something in his mind finally registered where he was and he looked back at the two Head students. "Ah, so I am," he simply replied.

"Would you like me to walk you back, Professor?" Riddle asked.

"No, no, m'boy, I do-on't think that is necessary." He let out a burp that reeked of alcohol and Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Oh my, excuse me!" He let out a laugh and Hermione gave Riddle a quizzical look. They have never seen Slughorn like this other than at his Slug Club parties where he would be drinking with some Ministry workers but usually by the time he was this drunk it would be at the end of the party where most, if not all, of the guests left.

"Sir, please, we insist on walking you back to your office," Hermione offered.

"Oh all right, if you insist Miss Granger, but I am sure Tom will be enough. A young la-ady like yourself shouldn't be wondering a dark castle so late at night." He waved a finger at her as if she was a child. Slughorn turned toward Tom. He was just about to turn away before a thought popped into his head. "Ah Miss Granger, let's keep this night to ourselves, shall we?" he added and gave her a wink.

"Yes, professor."

"Shall we, m'boy?" he asked merrily to Tom.

"Of course, sir," he politely replied. He gave a small smirk at Hermione as if Slughorn's decision to have Tom lead him back rather than her was some sort of victory. He turned away and led the drunk professor back down the corridor until darkness engulfed them.

Hermione turned on her heels and proceeded toward the Head dorm. Hermione thought back to Slughorn's drunken words. "_A young la-ady like yourself shouldn't be wondering a dark castle so late at night." _She huffed. _Says the drunk professor who got lost on his way to his own office. _She hated how people, especially men, think that she is beneath them or incompetent just because she was a girl. She still remembered how flabbergasted everyone was when she joined the dueling club fourth year and sent Malfoy with two broken ribs to the Hospital Wing. Seeing all the shocked expression was extremely satisfying.

Hermione rounded the last corner and walked up to the portrait of a maiden blocking the Head dorm entrance.

"Gillywater," she whispered and the maiden smiled and nodded.

The portrait moved aside and Hermione stepped into the common room. She went straight to her room and closed the door before putting a locking charm and a few wards up. She looked at her watch again which read 12:02. She groaned at how late it was. Hermione placed her wand and watch on her nightstand and made her way to her bathroom to quickly get ready for bed.

After switching her robes for pajamas, she tucked herself in, flicked her wrist and the lights turned out. She smiled to herself, it took her four days to be able to wandlessly turn off her lights. Hermione started to practice wandless magic since fifth year after a group of Ravenclaw girls ambushed her during her patrol and took her wand after going on about her staying away from "their Tom and Abraxas". They didn't know she was a Prefect at the time, they just assumed she was leaving the library late again. One girl conjured up water that completely doused Hermione and soaked though her robes. Luckily Abraxas showed up and hexed the girls pretty good before they ran off crying that one of their princes cursed them.

He was sneaking around the kitchen for a late night snack. After that, Hermione vowed to never be vulnerable again and started to practice wandless magic. Being able to turn the lights off was a small accomplishment, but one at that. She closed her eyes and let herself fall into sweet slumber.

* * *

After leaving Hermione, Tom and Slughorn finally found themselves at the entrances to Slughorn's office thirty minutes later. It took them longer than it should have with a drunk Slughorn wobbling about. Tom opened the door and gestured the professor inside. Once they were both in, Slughorn made his way to a chair by the fireplace while Tom made his way over to a desk with an hourglass on top.

_Perhaps now would be a good time to ask. _Tom thought. "Professor," he began, "I was wondering if you could illuminate something for me."

Slughorn hiccuped again before saying, "Go on."

Tom turned and smiled. "You see, I was in the library the other night, in the restricted section..."

* * *

_Well, that was interesting. _Tom thought to himself as he left Slughorn's office and made his way back to the Head dorms. It was already a little past one in the morning. He didn't expect getting the drunk professor back to his office and extracting information would take so much time but in the end, it was worth it. A smile played on his face as he swiftly made his way up the stairs and down the corridors until he found himself in front of the Head dorms entrance.

"Gillywater," he spoke the password with his smooth voice.

The maiden smiled and nodded just as she did for Hermione and the portrait moved aside to let Tom enter. When he got into the common room, he looked toward the stairs that led to Hermione's bedroom.

_She's probably asleep, _he thought. Tom made his way back to his room and closed his door. He took out his pale, white wand and casted a locking spell and a few wards on his door before dropping his wand on his pillow and shrugging off his robes. He made his way to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and wash his face. When he came out of the bathroom, he waved his hand in the air and his robes floated up before neatly hanging themselves up in his wardrobe. He got into his bed and pulled the covers over before flicking his wand and turning off the lights. He tucked his wand under his pillow and laid on his back, looking up to the top of his dark green canopy. Slughorn's words snuck into his mind.

"_Now, why are you two out so late? A date perhaps?"_

Tom scoffed to himself. _A date? With Granger? Please, like anyone would want to date that stupid, bossy, disrespectful, sneaky, ugly, bushy hair... bitch! _His magic crackled around him as he thought about how Granger purposely rolled her eyes just to spite him. _Why is she reading such a dark book from the Restricted Section? Surely a professor would not sign a note if they knew what books she was taking out. _He shook his head to get rid of the thought and replaced it with the bit of information the potions professor gave to him. _Horcux, _he repeated the word in his head. Objects that you split your soul into by an act of murder? Sounds like fun_. _Tom smiled to himself and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for sleep to overtake his mind.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up early, her inner clock has never once failed her no matter how little sleep she had gotten. It was both a blessing and a curse. She groaned as she got up, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. Last night was extremely tiring but as much as she wanted to sleep in a little more, it was Monday which meant double potions with Professor Slughorn in the morning.

Hermione made her way over to her bathroom and quickly jumped into the shower. The warm stream of water always does the trick into waking her up fully. After, she quickly changed into her uniform, she strolled over to her nightstand before placing her wand in her pocket and strapping on her watch that told her it was time for breakfast.

She made her way to the Great Hall and strolled over to the Slytherin table and poured herself a cup of coffee because Merlin knows she will need it today. She took a warm roll and buttered it before taking a copy of the Daily Prophet and flipping through its contents. After twenty minutes of peaceful reading, she noticed someone take a seat near her. She looked up and saw Riddle a couple of seats away from her taking a goblet and filling it up with coffee.

_He must have come back late after leading Professor Slughorn back to his office, _Hermione concluded.

He didn't spare her a glance as he took a copy of the Daily Prophet and looked at the front page. If he didn't get much sleep like Hermione assumed he didn't, Riddle didn't show it. He looked fresh and everything from his hair to his polished shoes were perfect like always. Everything about Riddle irked Hermione. She turned back to her plate and picked up her buttered roll for a bite. She glanced up to where the Professors sat and found Slughorn pouring water into his goblet. He didn't look like he had a hangover.

_Probably whipped something up for the symptoms. _She saw him pour some kind of liquid into his water. From the color and the clearness, it looked like a headache potion. He did look a bit paler and the merry gleam in his eyes were duller but other than that, he looked like his usual self.

Hermione turned to her watch for the time. She still had about forty-five minutes until class started. She quickly finished her breakfast and downed the rest of her coffee. She grabbed an apple before getting up quietly and making her way to the door. Hermione doesn't like meal times since she usually eats alone. Most of the female population envied her because one, she is the lucky girl that gets to share a dorm with Riddle and two, she is always hanging around Malfoy who is constantly hanging around his circle of friends who are all good looking.

She sighed. Being a girl in her situation was tough. She had been able to make a few girlfriends but they were from a different house so eating meals was always lonely. That's why Hermione usually arrives and leaves early. Although having Abraxas sit with her was comforting, since he would sit near Tom, it only made other girls grow angrier at her for always sitting with the handsome group of Slytherin boys. She finally stepped through the huge double doors to a busy corridor. People were starting to wake up and make their way down to breakfast.

"Hey Hermione, skipping breakfast again?" a familiar voice called out to her. She turned around and saw Abraxas walking toward her with his hands in his pockets. Cygnus Black, Gavin Avery and Owen Lestrange were hot on his heels. She knew they were all roommates. As they walked down the corridor, Hermione could see the lustful eyes every girl were shooting at the group of boys as they practically melted on the spot. When Abraxas and his group stopped in front of Hermione, those lustful looks turned into death glares that were now targeting Hermione.

_Great, just what I needed._

"No, I just finished eating. I thought I would go to class early and check over my essay," she replied back.

"Yeah, like you haven't checked it to perfection enough," Abraxas countered with a roll of his eyes.

"Good morning Black. Avery. Lestrange," she greeted each boy with her polite Head Girl voice, ignoring Abraxas' teasing comment. Black smiled and nodded a "good morning" while Avery and Lestrange just stared at her with a smirk that made her uncomfortable. Hermione never liked Avery or Lestrange. She took a liking to Black after befriending Malfoy. He was civil with her and although they rarely talked to each other, she has found him interesting. He could hold a conversation with her pretty well and she is always so captivated when they get into a fascinating topic. Their last conversation was about animagus.

Unfortunately, unlike Black, Malfoy and Riddle, Hermione found Avery and Lestrange repulsive and pathetic. Avery is always getting into fights and is always getting caught in broom closets snogging someone. He is a beater on the Quidditch team which isn't surprising considering how many fights he would get himself in. He loves the violence. Avery was always hitting on any female that moved within his line of sight. Hermione has been a victim of his flirtatious advances toward her a couple of times.

Lestrange was somewhat of a different case. Although he is in the same year as Hermione, he is the newest edition to Tom's Knight of Walburgis. He hangs out with Avery a lot so it was only a matter of time that he adopted some of his friend's repulsive qualities. Lestrange is also a beater. At first, Hermione thought Lestrange was cute in his shy and reserved way and he even has chocolate brown color hair that matches Hermione's eyes. But after Tom adopted him into his circle of friends, it was like he became a bad clone of Avery with the way he hits on girls and treat them like dirt after getting the only thing boys think about.

"Why don't you come back into the hall with us? It would be a lot more entertaining than sitting alone in an empty classroom looking over your flawless essay," Malfoy offered.

"And listen to you guys chatter on about Quidditch for the next hour? You're right. Why would I ever want to miss out on that?" she voiced with sarcasm oozing from her mouth.

"The only reason why you don't like Quidditch is because you don't know how to fly."

"I think I have seen enough of your games to come up with a few good reasons why I am not interested in Quidditch and my flying skills is not one of them," she huffed back.

"Hey Granger," Avery cut in as he stepped forward and slung an arm over Black's shoulders, "If you want to practice sometime, I would be more than happy to teach you. I will even let you ride my broom anytime you want." His eyes roamed all over her body as they travelled lower and lower before looking back at her face. He had that stupid smirk Hermione hated on his face.

Ignoring Avery's obvious innuendo, Hermione responded, "No thanks, Avery. I've heard what most of the girls say about your "broom" rides and word around the girls bathroom is that it's...," she quickly looked to his feet and back to his face mimicking what he just did, "...not impressive." she finished.

Avery's face grew a shade redder and other knights around him snickered, including Lestrange.

"Ouch," Abraxas threw in with a laugh.

Black stepped up next to Avery and pushed the red face Slytherin to the back with Lestrange who Avery told to shut up. "Hey Granger, I heard DADA is a practical class again. I demand a rematch, you got lucky last time."

"Oh just get over that match already. We were all there. She kicked your ass good and you know it," Abraxas lightly chastised his friend.

"Says the guy who was sent to the Hospital Wing with two broken ribs," he said reminding everyone of the dueling incident in their fourth year as he nudge the area where the two ribs broke.

"Lucky shot," Abraxas tried to reason.

"Exactly," Cygnus turned back to Hermione. "So, how about it Granger? Rematch?"

_Why is everyone so bent up on sparring with me nowadays. _she thought to herself. "Sure, why not. I have to go now. Enjoy breakfast." She turned and walked toward the library without waiting for a response from the group of boys behind her.

* * *

Tom was just finishing up the last of his breakfast and the Daily Prophet when he heard a group of familiar voices getting louder.

"Five galleons that she will win," Malfoy declared.

"Wow, some friend you are. Nice to know I have your utmost confidence," he retorted sarcastically.

The group of Slytherins sat around Tom like always before stacking mountains of food on their plate and continuing on with their conversation. They each greeted Tom a, "good morning," but Tom just ignored them like always and tuned them out, returning his focus to his paper.

"So Gavin, you in? Five galleons," Malfoy asked.

Avery took a huge bite of a fat sausage and without even swallowing or chewing his food responded, "Are you kidding me, Abraxas? We're not fourth years anymore. Cygnus will totally win." He took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "It's about time someone put Granger in her place."

"You're just mad you struck out again with Granger," Lestrange said shaking his head. "It's... not impressive," he spoke in a high pitch voice, trying to mimic Hermione's. Avery turned and slapped Lestrange on the back of his head with a loud _thwack_.

"Shut up! Can you blame me wanting to chase that fine ass of hers?"

_Granger? _Tom turned his full attention to his knights. "What are you two going on about?" he demanded. The group of boys looked at him and exchanged some nervous glances now that Tom was listening in. It was Malfoy who spoke first.

"We ran into Granger outside of the Great Hall entrance. Cygnus told her that today's DADA class is a practical one and asked for a rematch," he explained.

"You saw Granger leaving?" Tom looked to the empty seat where she would usually be sitting. _Damn! How did he not notice her leave? _"Where did she say she was going?" he asked the blond.

"T-to class to check her essay." Malfoy stuttered out in nervous confusion.

"Hmm." They had double potions first. He knew she finished her essay days in advance and if she was going to change anything, she would have done so already, not leave it to the last minute. There's about an forty minutes until class starts so where could she be going to early?

Tom sipped the rest of his coffee and the rest of the boys went back to chattering among themselves when Tom grew quite. Right when he was going to get up to tract Hermione down, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Good morning, Tom," a voice greeted him from behind.

How dare this cow touch him so casually and call him by his first name! He quickly schooled his face before responding politely, "Good morning, Cassidy."

"I heard today's DADA class was a practical lesson," she informed him.

Tom was still facing away from her. "Yes, I have heard that as well."

She gave his shoulder a light squeeze as if to massage it and lowered her head down a bit. "Want to be partners again?" she asked seductively, her breath hitting his ear and then his nose. It took a lot of willpower to not physically cringe at her disgusting breath.

_Next time you try to flirt, you should do it after you brush your teeth. _Out of the corner of his eye he could see something green stuck in her teeth. _And before you eat breakfast. _he added. He could smell the quiche she must have eaten on her breath which carried the scent of onions, spinach, ham and feta cheese. With a polite smile still plastered onto his face, he turned around fully to face the long brown haired girl. She looked at him with her hazel eyes that were full of lust. Her skin was a peach pink color and Tom didn't even need a closer look to see the heavy makeup that was caked onto her freckled face. Cassidy was always stalking him ever since their snogging session in fourth year. It didn't mean anything, Tom was just starting to get curious about the opposite sex and decided a snog session would be harmless. It wasn't like she was the first to throw herself at him. But to Cassidy, it was as if they had shagged and he asked her to be his girlfriend. He would admit that she was "pretty" back then but puberty had not been kind to her in the past three years. She had a crooked nose and her face bulge out a little giving her a somewhat masculine look. Her hair got oilier was full of split ends. If Tom were to run his hands through her hair he was sure it was come out covered in oil.

When she didn't get a response, Cassidy bent down further while sliding her hands down Riddle's arms until she was practically slung over him.

Tom clenched his fists and jaws as he tried to keep his magic under control. If he wasn't in the Great Hall, he would send the cruciatus curse at her and watch delightedly as she fell to the ground, twisting and screaming in sweet agony at his feet. Of course he couldn't go and do that unless he wanted a life sentence to Azkaban and as wonderful as that would sound, Tom would rather take his chances on the girl.

He cleared his voice and pulled away gentle though nothing would give him more pleasure than to bolt right under her and have her face land in a plate of scrambled eggs. "Sorry Cassidy but I already promised I would be partners with someone else. Maybe next time," he lied. Cassidy let out a disappointed whine and retracted her hands from Tom completely. "Now if you would please excuse me, I have to get to class."

He stood up and threw Cassidy one of his charming smiles before heading for the exit. He could hear Lestrange's voice telling Cassidy she had something green in her teeth. The last thing he heard before getting out of earshot was her shriek and the boys snickering. After stepping out into the busy Great Hall, he began his search for Hermione.


	3. Libraries

**Chapter 3: Libraries**

* * *

Hermione made her way to the library in hopes of reading more of her book. She had been reading for a few minutes until she felt someone's eyes watching her. She looked up and around to see if anyone else was near. No one was there, at least, not that she could see. She brushed the feeling out of her mind and returned to her book only to have that same feeling come back to her moments later. Slowly, she brought the book down and peered over the top to let her eyes roam the narrow passageway between the bookshelves.

"Hello?" she called out softly but was only met by silence.

After not seeing anyone again, Hermione took out her wand and casted a disillusionment charm on herself, moving her wand in a twirling motion above her head as if she was wrapping herself in ribbons. After successfully casting the spell, she got up from her chair and moved to a table near the window so that her back would be against the wall. Years of constantly being bullied by the majority of Hogwart's female population had taught Hermione to always be alert and conscious of her surroundings. Call it paranoia, if you will. Even if she was Head Girl, love makes people do stupid stuff without considering the consequences. With one last scan and now completely camouflaged with her surroundings, Hermione turned back to the comfort of her book.

* * *

"Bye, Madam Pince," Hermione said as she waved to the librarian. She just finished a good chunk of her book and expected to finish it by the end of the day. She checked her wristwatch and decided to make her way to class. After a few minutes of walking, Hermione found herself outside of the potion's classroom with the door already open like it always is before class. There was still twenty-five minutes. That would probably explain why the class was practically empty with a few Ravenclaws scattered.

Hermione took her usual seat near the front and slightly to the left toward the door. Ever since she and Riddle had had potions with Slughorn, they were the only students to be able to brew every potion perfectly. At the beginning of this year, he assigned them two together so that he would always have a perfect example to show the class and of course arse kisser Tom Riddle was only _happy_ to follow orders.

Hermione internally groaned at the thought of having to sit next to Riddle for the rest of the school year until they graduate. She pulled out her essay and looked it over as more students slowly trickled into the classroom. It wasn't long until her potions partner pulled out the seat next to her and elegantly plopped himself down beside her.

"Riddle," she greeted.

"Granger," his voice even. He took out his book and ink and quill and harshly placed them on the table.

_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, _Hermione thought as she could sense the tension around him. She could hear short and shallow breaths coming from him. _Perfect Head Boy Tom Riddle is... panting? What, did he go for a morning jog around the castle or something? _Hermione didn't even notice she was looking at him until he abruptly turned to face her and with an angry growl asked,

"What, Granger? Something I can help you with?"

"No," she said sharply before turning away.

It wasn't long until Professor Slughorn came in with his usual cheery greeting and Tom turned around quickly before he masqueraded his face with politeness.

"A beautiful good morning class," he greeted happily to his students. "Today we will be making Muffling Draught. Now, as many of you know, this potion affects the drinker's ability to speak."

Hermione tuned out of the Potions professor's lecture about the simple potion. She had already read about it and it is not difficult to make. She assumed Slughorn must still be feeling crummy and decided to take this morning class easy. After he babbled on about the process of making the potion, he sent everyone off to make our own batches.

"Alright, you have the remaining time to pass in a vial of your Muffling Draught. Work together with your table partners," he beamed up to the class. "Off you go now."

Riddle instantly got up and made his way to the back room with the ingredients while Hermione prepped the table with a lit cauldron, knives and a cutting board. When Riddle came back, he started to cut up some horn slugs while Hermione crushed leeches with her knife to add their juices. They worked in silence, each throwing in ingredients one after the other without consulting the other person. They didn't need to. As much as they disliked one another, they really did make the perfect team, there was no denying that. After half an hour of silent brewing, Hermione threw in the last of the ingredients and the potion bubbled into a tealish liquid. Now they only had to wait five minutes until their concoction turned into its ready periwinkle color.

Hermione looked over to Riddle who had already finished cleaning up. She looked around to the other students and saw most of them were still adding ingredients from the first part. Professor Slughorn made his way around the room, giving his nod of approval to the majority of his students.

The cauldron spit out blue smoke which meant their five minutes were up and the potion was done. It was Tom who moved first, taking the ladle and ever so carefully poured the liquid into a vial and secured it with a stopper. Hermione was watching, breath held so that she wouldn't take in the fumes which would make her lose her voice. She learned that fact the hard way when some older girls slipped it into her pumpkin juice one morning in second year, giggling how they were finally able to stop her mouth from talking off everyone's ears.

"Ah, well done you two!" Slughorn seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, snapping Hermione's mind back from cursing those girls in her head. "I dare say yours is simply perfect. One drop of this and I wouldn't be able to talk for a week," he went on, laughing at the end.

Hermione politely smiled back to the professor and Tom handed the professor the vial with their names on it. Slughorn took it with a "thank you" and a grin and went back to his desk. Hermione watched the Potions Professor walk behind his desk, pull a small vial from out a drawer and quickly downed it with a sour face. Hermione guessed it was something for the hangover.

"Now class, your homework is to read the next two chapters. We will be having a small quiz to testing your understanding of the material." The bell rang and the students started to pack and get up. "Don't forget to pass in your essay," Slughorn quickly added before anyone left the classroom.

Hermione walked up to Slughorn's desk and placed her long essay on his desk before leaving. She had Transfiguration with Dumbledore next and she couldn't wait.

* * *

Hermione made her way to DADA. Her other classes, Transfiguration, Herbology and Divination passed by like any other day and she found today's transfiguration lesson quite enjoyable. Divination still irked her but at least she was able to spend time with her friends from Gryffindor.

Hermione walked up to the DADA classroom only to find a note on the door.

_Students, today's class will be a practical lesson. Please report to the Great Hall._

_-Professor Merrythought_

Hermione made her way back to the Great Hall and found that most of the students were already there. Abraxas and Cygnus spotted her and waved her over.

"Ready for our rematch, Granger?" Cygnus asked when she got close enough.

"Don't sound so excited, Black. You're going to lose again," she taunted and gave him a smirk. He returned it with his own excited smile and turned back to their professor for the lesson.

"Good afternoon, class. As you saw on the note on the classroom door we will be having a practical class."

Most of the boys erupted into gleeful murmurs before being quieted down.

"The purpose of today's class is to see how much you remember over the summer. I would also like you to practice the spells we have learned in the last few weeks. Now pair up, find a clear space and begin. Remember to stop if your partner can't go on. I do not want any accidents," and with that, everyone started to scatter. Cygnus grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her over to Tom and the other knights who were already waiting. Riddle was matched with Avery and Lestrange was matched with Malfoy. Avery looked like he was about to throw up.

"Ready?" Cygnus asked holding his wand in front of his face.

Hermione smiled and matched his pose. "Ready."

Cygnus was the first to move. He started to throw nonverbal spells one after another in hopes of catching Hermione off balance. She wasn't going to fall for it. She started to deflect as many spells as she could but Cygnus was so relentless, there was no room for Hermione to fight back. When she found herself being pushed back, Hermione threw up a _Protego Duo_ and watched as Cygnus spells crashed into it. The shield started to crack

"Been practicing over the summer have we, Black?" she asked from behind her shield.

He smiled. "I _am_ the heir to the Black family, Granger."

"That title isn't going to save you." Hermione ended her protective charm and sidestepped to avoid any other spells.

_Stupefy! _

Her simple stunning spell raced out of her wand in a fiery red jet and Cygnus defected it easily. She sent an _Expelliarmus_ but Cygnus recognized the second year spell and deflected that with ease as well.

"Is that the best you can do, Granger?" he teased. She only smiled and pointed her wand at his body.

_As you wish, _She thought to herself. _Aguamenti!_

A strong stream of water jetted toward Cygnus and he threw up a protego. The water hit the barrier hard, pushing him back inch by inch. The water was spraying to the side and started to flood the ground. Good. While Cygnus was busy trying to keep himself from being knocked over, Hermione took this chance to go on the offensive.

While still keeping her wand up so that the steam of water wouldn't stop, she whispered,

_"Avis!" _

A small flock of birds appeared and flew around Hermione, chirping gleefully while waiting for an order.

"_Oppugno!"_

The birds happily obliged and turned toward Cygnus before soaring right to him. _Hope this works, _Hermione thought to herself. Waving her wand in a complex pattern she whispered,

"_Deprimo!"_

A gust of wind replaced the stream of water coming from her wand. The wind caught her birds and gave them an extra boost in speed. The gust rushed around his shield and knocked him back allowing the birds to rammed right into his chest. Cygnus slipped on the water and was knocked flat on his back. Hermione was delighted when her plan worked and she couldn't help but smile. She was about to finish the match when a cutting hex hit her arm.

"Ouch!" she hissed and fell on her knees to the ground. She looked over to the direction the curse came from and found Riddle smirking at her.

"Stray curse," he mouthed and before Hermione could return the favor she heard Cygnus' voice.

"_Levicorpus!" _he said strongly.

Completely caught off guard, the spell hit her and she was thrown into the air and hung upside down. Hermione felt blood rush to her head but luckily she still had her wand gripped in her hand.

"_Expell-" _

"_Obscuro!" _Hermione cut him off. A white cloth wrapped tightly around Cygnus' eyes and his hands instantly shot up to pry them off.

"_Liberacorpus!" _

The counterspell obeyed and Hermione fell to the ground hard. Her arm hit the ground when she landed and a hiss of pain escaped through her teeth. Pushing the pain aside, Hermione got up to her feet and raised her wand to Cygnus who finally tore off the blindfold.

"_Incarcerous!" _she yelled out in a panic. Thick ropes sprung out of Hermione's wand and tightly wrapped themselves around Cygnus before he could curse her back. His arms were bound to his torso and his legs were locked together. He looked to her with fear in his eyes.

She had him.

Pointing her wand to the tiles under Cygnus' feet, she whispered _"Decendo"_ and the tiles sunk down into the earth bringing the boy with him. As he slowly sank, Hermione casted the disarming spell and his wand ripped from his hand and she caught it gracefully in hers. The battle was over.

"Well done," Professor Merrythought exclaimed as she came over. "My word, well done! That was a splendid battle! Twenty points to Slytherin for demonstrating both nonverbal as well as advance spells that we will be learning this year." Merrythought flicked her wrist and Cygnus was brought back to the surface and released from his bindings. She turned to Hermione and saw her arm where the cutting hex hit her. "Oh my dear, what happened to your arm?" She lifted the tattered sleeve which was soaked in blood to inspect the cut closer.

"I'm afraid that is my fault, Professor," Riddle's voice cut in. "You see, Mr. Avery casted a cutting hex and I threw up a shield charm. The hex bounced off and accidentally hit Miss Granger." He gave her a regretful look which she always fall for.

"I see. Well, it is DADA, there are bound to be some accidents." She turned to the rest of the class that stopped their battles to watch. "From now on, restrain from using dangerous spells if you or your partner feel it cannot be countered safely. We will not have another practical class until next month when we learn advance protective charms." Merrythought turned to Tom. "Mr. Riddle, would you please be so kind as to escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing? I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will want to look at that."

"Professor, it looks much worse than it really is. I'm perfectly fine to make the journey alone," Hermione said urgently. She did _not_ want to be alone with Riddle again. Not after what happened last night in the corridor

"Nonsense, I don't want to risk you fainting from blood lost and Mr. Riddle is Head Boy. I'm sure he is perfectly capable to bring you to the hospital wing."

"But I'm He-" Hermione started to say but Merrythought wouldn't change her mind.

"No buts. Now, off you go. Take care of her, Mr. Riddle." Merrythought ordered.

Tom politely smiled. "Of course, Professor." He turned to Hermione and gestured toward the door. "Shall we?" Hermione glared at him but knew that arguing would be useless. She walked passed Riddle and made her way to the exit with her escort hot on her heels.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Abraxas asked Tom and Hermione. It was a clear and beautiful autumn day. Two weeks quickly passed and it was finally a Hogsmeade weekend which meant the Slytherin Trio would be visiting Malfoy Manor. All three meet up at the front gate entrance around three since Malfoy likes to sleep in during the weekend. Hermione was practically oozing with excitement while Tom looked perfectly calm. They both nod to Abraxas and the tall blond extended his arms out to Tom and Hermione who each placed a hand on him. "Next stop, my house." With that, Malfoy pulled the Head students with him in the apparition pressure and reappeared with a loud "pop" in the library. "Alright here we are."

Hermione looked around herself and was completely flabbergasted as she took in her surroundings. The ceiling was at least fifty feet away with cherubs painted on and flying around. Hermione noticed that there were three floors with moving ladders and floating books that were self-organizing themselves. The room was at least three times wider than the Great Hall. The walls were a creamy white and there were green curtains tied to the side of the windows, letting in the sunlight that warmly illuminated the library. Hermione was in Heaven. "This... is amazing! Your library is absolutely beautiful."

Abraxas smiled at her excitement. "It's alright," he shrugged. "Anyways, Dumbledore said the ward will be brought down in four hours so you have until then to find a book." Tom walked off to explore the library, not wanting to waste any more time listening to Malfoy talk. "Um... anyways, you have four hours until I have to take you back. Dumbledore made it perfectly clear that he would take down the ward for only a few minutes so don't take forever in here, alright?"

Hermione nodded and walked off. Abraxas just shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like, "bookworms," and left the two to their search. Hermione decided to start from the bottom up. She carefully browsed each bookshelf. Unfortunately, since she was on a time limit, she'll have to settle choosing books by their covers. Forty-five minutes quickly passed and she only swept through half of the first floor. Hermione looked up to the upper floors and saw Riddle on the other side of the room, skimming through a book with an intense look. Hermione turned away and continued her search.

The first floor seemed to be about the wizarding world's history and contained hundreds of books on famous wizards and their theories and findings. There was a large section that held the Malfoy's history and Hermione took a quick look through that. She found out that Abraxas' middle name is "Septimus", the same name as his father. With some books wrapped in her arms, she moved onto the second floor which had a few tables and chairs scattered throughout.

_Well, that's nice and convenient. _

Hermione noticed that the second floor contained nothing but books on potions, spells and objects. The books ranged from first year Hogwart's textbooks to ones that were so old, the language has far been lost in the world and the text had almost completely faded away. She made her way over to the area Riddle was exploring. The entire area was full of extremely dark magic. Hermione picked up a book and flipped through it before quickly putting it back. The spells mentioned in it made Hermione's blood run cold and she didn't feel comfortable holding it anymore. She spent over an hour sweeping the rest of the floor, picking up a few books along the way.

The third floor contained several topics like Divination, Transfiguration, Herbology, mythical creatures; it was an endless list of miscellaneous books. Hermione spent a considerable time here and now had quite a large pile of books with her.

"Tom?" a shrill voice called out from down below. Hermione's heart stopped as she recognized that voice.

_Why the hell is she here?!_

Hermione quietly placed her books on the ground and swiftly ran away from the voice. She was zigzagging around shelves, trying to keep from being seen.

"Tom?" Bellatrix's voice called again. "Come out, come out wherever you are." she called out in a playful tone.

Hermione suppressed a groan and settled for a roll of her eyes. Bellatrix Black was one of the nastiest girl she had the utmost _pleasure_ to share a common room with for four years. She was also the craziest girl to chase after Tom and by "crazy", Bellatrix would run around the castle cackling down the halls, pushing and hexing students left and right and giving the Professors a run for their money; even the Headmaster was getting fed up with her. She made quite an uproar when Hermione was one of the Slytherin Prefects. It was rumored that she became the first female to join Riddle's knights since she was seen hanging all over them all the time. It wasn't a secret that Bellatrix was obsessed and madly in love with Riddle either. Hermione knew she got expelled for something but the Black family somehow hushed up the incident. Last thing she heard was that Bellatrix was sent to Beauxbaton.

She needed somewhere to hide and thought the best choice was in a dark corner in the back. Hermione felt arms suddenly wrap around her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth to muffle the surprise yelp she let out. She was pulled back into a corner and was wedge between two bookshelves.

"Shh, it's me." his baritone voice whispered. The cold hand on her mouth let go.

"Riddle?" Hermione whispered behind her and the same cold hand clamped her mouth again.

"Don't move and don't make any noises. Do you understand me?" His voice was hard and commanding but there was something in it that Hermione thought sounded like panic. Hermione would have elbowed him in the gut but a voice stopped her from doing so.

"Oh Tommy! Won't you come out to play?" Bellatrix's teasing voice call out again. "I've come all this way to see you and I have missed you _sooo_ much." They could hear her footsteps making their way up the stairs.

Tom pulled Hermione with him as he walked backwards until his back hit against a wall. He leaned down to Hermione's ears and whispered, "Don't do _anything_." His hot breath hit Hermione's ears and she could feel her face heating up a bit. Unaware of Hermione's reaction, Tom casted a nonverbal Disillusionment charm on both of them, hoping Bellatrix was too stupid to sense it.

They waited quietly with Tom pressed against the wall and Hermione pressed against him, his arm still snaked around her waist as if he was afraid she was going to run out and give him away. He could smell her hair. It was sweet, but not overpowering so that it came off as disgusting like most perfumes other girls wore. Tom didn't know if it was some kind of flower fragrance or a mix of fruit or spice. He was a dark lord in the making for crying out loud, it's not like he spends his days frolicking through Hogwart's field and sniffing every flower that catches his eyes. Still, Hermione's scent was... alluring. It was the only word he could find in describing it at the moment. Tom was snapped out of his thought as he heard footsteps tapping their way closer.

Bellatrix made her way to the third floor and toward the back, looking down every aisle until she got to the one sandwiching Hermione and Tom. She lingered a bit at their aisle, staring directly at Hermione and Tom but thanks to the disillusionment spell Tom casted, Bellatrix saw nothing but an empty aisle and moved along. They waited for a while until Hermione tapped Tom's hand covering her mouth. He instantly let go of her, forgetting that she was encased in his arms and Hermione took several steps away.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"What does it look like I am doing? Obviously hiding from Bellatrix," he replied back, a bit annoyed at her question.

"I can see that," she shot back with her own annoyance. "I meant why did you pull me along with you?"

"Because I didn't want you to tell her where I was."

Hermione almost laughed. Almost, but didn't. She didn't want Bellatrix to come back here and find them. Big, bad Tom Riddle, Head Boy, smartest wizard in Hogwarts, master manipulator that has every professor wrapped around his long spidery fingers is running away from a girl's affection. The idea was comical.

"Besides, if she found me I'd-"

"Tooom! Where are you?" Bellatrix yelled angrily, cutting off whatever it was Tom was about to say. They both went stiff and turned toward the direction of the voice. "Come on, this isn't fun anymore," she whined like a four-year-old.

They heard a set of doors fly open and banged into the walls with a loud _thud. _

"Bellatrix," a new voice called out. "What have I told you about running off? Really, girl, you think two years of attending Beauxbaton would change you into a woman fit for society."

"Oh, can it, mother. That school is nothing but a prison for snooty girls who use magic to paint their nails or create stupid butterflies to pop out of their clothes with every damn curtsy."

"Well if you don't like it, maybe you should have thought of that before torturing a student and getting yourself expelled from Hogwarts."

"That mudblood deserved it!" Bellatrix screeched. Hermione's heart twisted at the word. "How dare she talk with _my _Tom with her filthy blood and think she could get away with it?"

_So, that was why she got expelled, _Hermione thought with a roll of her eyes. _Of course it had something to do with _him.

"Enough," her mother said sternly. "Honestly, all this rubbish over a boy. You're eighteen now, you will soon have to take a husband to continue the Black bloodline."

Hermione saw Bellatrix being dragged away by her mother who had raven black, wavy hair that stopped right above her bum.

"But-"

"No buts," her mother cut her off crossly. "You will get ready for the party now. You will go and present yourself as a proper pureblood woman and so Merlin help me if you so much do anything to embarrass the Black family name I will-"

The door slammed shut before Hermione could hear the rest of the threat. She counted to ten in her head and waited an extra thirty seconds to make sure that the two witches had left for good. She got up from her hiding spot and looked around. She felt like a child playing a game of hide and seek.

Hermione went back to search for her pile of books that she left on the ground somewhere. She retraced her path that she took to escape Bellatrix, zigzagging back around bookshelves. It took her a minutes to notice Riddle was following her.

She turned around. "Are you following me?"

"Hardly," he scoffed. "I left my books over there on the windowsill when Bellatrix came in." He pointed toward a huge window that was at least ten feet tall and seven feet wide.

"Oh," was all she said and kept on walking back to find her books.

She stopped a few times when a title of a book caught her eyes. Finding her piles of book had become more and more difficult as Hermione was stopping to browse the shelves, throwing her off the right trail. She found herself going in circles a couple of times. Why didn't she just leave them in an easy place to find like Riddle did? By now, Hermione had four more books. After finally finding the pile of books she had to abandon when Bellatrix came, Hermione took out her wand, casted a levitation spell on the books which she now had fifteen, and made her way to a table in front of a window. She laid all her books out side by side and pondered which one she should pick. Why could she only take _one_ out?

Hermione looked at the row of books on the table. Four of them were about two different wizards and witches, three on herbs, four on magical artifacts, and the rest were about dark spells and potions. The Malfoy library had quite a collection of books on dark magic and as much as Hermione hated the use of them, she couldn't bring herself to ignore the dark temptation. Besides, the more she learns about dark magic the better she can protect herself from it, right? Hermione waved her hand and all but the books about dark spells and potions and the magical artifacts book flew into a pile on the corner of the table.

Hermione picked up the book on magical artifacts and started to skim its contents. She read a few interesting things about the Hand of Glory which she knew sat in Borgin and Burkes. The next few chapters talked about the creation of Time-turners and vanishing cabinets which Hermione knew little of. There was also a chapter on something called a "Horcrux" but after reading how you had to split one's soul and no man had ever been known to be successful, she become highly uncomfortable at the dark magic. She brushed the Horcrux off as a failed theory and moved onto the other two books.

After a half hour of skimming and deliberating, Hermione finally decided on the largest one which contained less detail but provided twice as many spells and potions. It would probably take her a month to read and the end of the school year to practice the spells and potions. She'll have to clock in a lot of time in the room of requirements.

"Quite an interesting selection of books you have there," a voice came behind her.

She didn't turn around to face him. "What do you want Riddle, I'm busy." Hermione gathered her pile of books in her arms and walked away to put the books back in their rightful places.

"You know," Tom said as he walked behind her, "You can just use magic or have an elf put those back."

"No, this way I have a reason to get away from you." Hermione swiftly walked away from Riddle, not wanting to continue the conversation. She heard him fall into step behind her. _Of course it's not that easy. _"Why are you still following me?" she asked annoyed.

"Because I can see how much it bothers you," he admitted smugly. "Besides, I'm interested in knowing what kind of book you will be taking out. Perhaps something dark like the last book you were reading in the Restricted Section?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around to face Tom who was now smirking. Oh how she wanted to wipe that stupid smirk of his right off his face. Her hand twitched over her right pocket hiding her wand but flew back to help support the weight of the books in her arms.

"And what makes you think I have been anywhere near the Restricted Section, _Riddle."_

"Because, _Granger,_ you are just like me."

"What? I am nothing like you!"

"Really? You don't see the similarities?"

"Because there are none," she countered.

Tom just gave a small smile and raised his eyebrows, a look that Hermione knew all too well. He was going to try to prove her wrong.

"You're a knowledge seeker," he began, "you love to read, you're an overachiever and-"

"Congratulation, Riddle," she cut off not wanting to hear anymore. "You just described everyone in Ravenclaw."

He glared at her but schooled his face into a blank expression. "I wasn't done yet, Granger." Riddle took a step forward expecting Hermione to take a step back but she did no such thing. It would only show that she's afraid of him and she wasn't. "What makes you different from those snooty Ravenclaws is that you're clever, cunning even. You always need a new challenge, a new obstacle to hurtle over so that everyone notices you. You are resourceful and ambitious unlike those Ravenclaws who only wants to expand their knowledge. Even those idiot Gryffindor do not share this trait. They spend most of their time in broom closets and crashing parties. But not you. Like me, when you want something, you find ways to take it. I can bet that was why the Sorting Hat put you into Slytherin."

Hermione was dumbstruck. She just listened to Riddle list ways that they were similar but it also almost sounded like he was _praising_ her. She couldn't admit that most of what he said was true. But...

"What do you mean when I want something I find ways to take it?"

"Fifth year when you and Malfoy became... friends. Didn't you ask him to help you get back at those seventh year girls who spiked your pumpkin juice with a Muffling Draught in our second year? Whatever spell or potion you used to give them toad faces was quite powerful. I heard it took Madam Pomfrey two weeks to completely cure them but at the time, I didn't really care to stick around for details. However, now that we're on the topic, how did you and Malfoy get away with that? The Headmaster did a little investigation and the girls even went out of their way to openly blame you yet you were squeaky clean. Surely you were the brains behind the plan."

"What makes you think Malfoy wasn't the one who came up with the idea?"

"Because I know Malfoy. He's more of a follower. So how did you do it? Have Malfoy pretend to give a hexed present to the girls? No, that seems too simple and Malfoy would be blamed for it."

"Buzz off, Riddle, I'm not telling you anything." She spun away and rounded a corner to enter the aisle where she got her Herbology book.

"You know I can take the information out of you."

"Sure you can," she challenged.

Riddle raised an eyebrow in amusement at her challenge. Unfortunately for Hermione who still had a pile of books in her hands, Tom was able to take out his wand first and point it at her defenseless self.

"_Legilimens!"_

Hermione stumbled backward, dropping all of her books as Tom invaded her mind. She saw the memory of when Malfoy and her got back at those seventh years. Tom saw her go to the restricted section and take out "Most Potente Potions" and flipped to the page about Polyjuice Potion.

"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed and with all her might pushed Riddle's chest away which also pushed him away from her mind. He didn't mind though, he had seen enough to figure out the rest. Hermione fell onto the floor, panting heavily while clutching her chest and head. Her heart was racing so fast she could feel it trying to jump out of her body. Hermione looked up to Tom, shock flooded her wide eyes but when she saw he was looking down on her with an almost gleeful expression, Hermione grew angry and she narrowed her eyes at him. He didn't care though.

_He just used Legilimency on me!_ She made a note to look up more about that later.

"Ah, I understand now. You brewed a Polyjuice potion and added your hair to it. Then you made Malfoy drink the potion and pretend to be you during your patrol so you would have an alibi. I thought you were acting strange but I just assumed you were nervous to patrol with me."

"Why would you make me nervous?"

"You may be a Slytherin but you are a horrible liar. That's alright, we'll fix that with time."

Before Hermione could ask what he meant, Tom continued on.

"In any case, by the end of the night I figured out it wasn't you. I'm slightly disappointed how easy it was actually. I didn't think you would go to the extent on brewing a Polyjuice potion though. You strike me more of a glamour user."

Hermione gave him a skeptical look but deep down, she knew that he wouldn't be buying any lies from her. Everything he had said so far was right on the mark. "...What gave me away?" she asked in a defeated tone.

Tom gave her a smirk. "You kept touching yourself."

Hermione's jaw dropped like a ton of bricks and her face grew Gryffindor red from both anger and embarrassment. "What!?" she shrieked so loud it would make Bellatrix smile with approval.

Tom smiled in amusement. It was different from his smirks and Hermione felt her heart do a small flip. "Not in the way you probably think. You kept looking at your arms and legs and kept touching your hair and face," he elaborated. "Also, you never spoke a word that night which is understandable; the Polyjuice potion only changes one's appearance, it doesn't change the voice and anyone can tell you that Malfoy sounds nothing like you." For some reason, his words didn't make her feel any better.

"Although...," he trailed off and mockingly looked over her body before meeting her eyes again, "Polyjuice potions do last an hour or two if brewed correctly. Who knows what he did after the patrol."

Hermione face grew redder if that was even possible. She made a mental note to hex Abraxas good next time DADA is a practical class. Hermione turned back and glared at Tom though she knew it wasn't his fault. Hermione's angry was building up and it came out in a low growl. "Damn that Abraxas!"

Tom held up his hands and took a step back in feigned surrender. "But anyways, this only proves my point."

"What point?" she snapped back.

"That you and I are the same."

"Are you admitting you use people, Riddle?"

"I think we both know the answer to that, Hermione."

Hermione blinked twice as she was taken aback. Did he just use her first name?

Suddenly, a small "_pop_" came from behind Riddle and they both turned their attention to the small elf that looked a little confused. The small elf with batwing looking ears and big glassy orb eyes turned around and a look of relief washed over its face.

"P-pardon for interrupting, M-master Riddle and Mistress Granger but L-lord Malfoy has requested that I bring you to h-his room," he squeaked out.

"By 'Lord Malfoy' do you mean Abraxas?" Hermione asked with her sweetest voice. She loved magical creatures and thought any form of slavery was revolting. They deserved better.

"Y-yes, Mistress Granger. Dobby was ordered to bring you to Lord Malfoy's room s-so you may go back to Hogwarts."

Hermione was grateful for the distraction and tucked her book inside her robe leaving the rest on the ground. She got up from the ground and walked pass Riddle to Dobby. She sweetly smiled down to the elf and extended her hand out which Dobby gingerly took. Hermione noticed that his hand was poorly bandaged and extremely cold. She looked at Riddle who still stood in the same spot.

"Are you coming?"

Tom sneered at her. How dare she boss _him_ around? Reluctantly, Tom walked over and grabbed the Dobby's hand. Without any warning, Dobby apparated, pulling Tom and Hermione with him in the pressure vortex until a second later, they appeared in an extravagant room. Hermione looked around and found Abraxas looking in a full body mirror adjusting a white bow tie around his neck. He was wearing a sharp, custom tailored black suit with matching black shoes polished expertly to shine. His blond hair was slicked back to show his aristocratic features. His hand had expensive rings that were covered in fine jewels fit for a prince.

"E-excuse me, Lord Malfoy but I have brought your guests as you had ordered," Dobby spoke nervously.

Abraxas didn't even look away from the mirror to answer. "I can see that, _elf_." He spat the last word as if it was an insult. "Now leave us," he ordered harshly.

Hermione turned to Dobby and whispered a quiet "Thanks". She gave him a wink and a warm smile which he returned with a shy grin before apparating out of the room with a quiet "pop".

"I heard Bellatrix was here so I thought you two would want to leave. Dumbledore also said he would be taking the ward down around this time so we could apparate right into the castle." Abraxas turned away from the mirror and walked to where Hermione and Tom were standing. "Were you two able to find a book?"

They both nodded silently. Hermione glared at the blond as she remembered what Tom told her moments ago. He didn't seem to notice and only held out his arms to the two Slytherins.

"Perfect. Shall we go before Bella finds us?"

Tom placed his hand on one of Abraxas' arms and Hermione crinkled her nose before she took the other.

"Anywhere specific?" he asked.

"Right outside the Head dorm's entrance," Tom ordered and Abraxas just gave a nod.

Hermione refused to look at them. Suddenly, Hermione felt herself be pulled into the pressure of apparition and when the nauseous feeling stopped, she found herself looking at the maiden portrait hiding the entrance to her common room.

"I have to go to Dumbledore and tell him you guys are back so he can put the wards back up," Abraxas said and started to turn away.

Now that she was back in the safety of the castle and no longer at the mercy of Abraxas in Malfoy Manor, Hermione took this opportunity to let off a little steam. She turned to fully face the tall, young Malfoy Heir and with a flick of her wand, she conjured up a thick heavy book and caught it skillfully in her hand.

_Payback time._

Hermione raised the book up and whacked Abraxas' left arm. Hard.

"Ow!"

"Abraxas Septimus Malfoy!" she began angrily.

Malfoy turned around with wide eyes, completely stunned by the sudden assault on his arm. He knew full well that when his parents use his full name at the beginning of a conversation, he was in trouble and this rule was no exception with Hermione. How did she even know his middle name? He had never told anyone that information. She raised her book up and slammed it down on his body again and again.

"How. Dare. You. Do _that_. To. Me! You. Stupid. Perverted. ARSE!" With every word she roared Hermione gave a hard swing to Abraxas. "Did you honestly think you could get away with that?!"

"Ouch, woman! What has gotten into you?" Abraxas' perfect hair was completely ruffled up and his suit was now wrinkled. He was holding his arm while trying to rub away the damage dealt to it.

Tom was just standing a few steps away, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. He had an amused smirk on his face. Hermione on the other hand was still seething and panting heavily, now too tired to continue. She did feel better and decided to leave before anything else ruined her mood. She turned away from Abraxas and without any explanation, gave the password to the portrait and disappeared behind it.

"What's wrong with her?" Abraxas asked and Tom only shrugged. Tom quickly followed Hermione in and the portrait closed behind him leaving Abraxas to stand in the empty corridor alone and very confused.

"What did I do?"


	4. Path to Forgiveness

**Chapter 4: Path to Forgiveness**

* * *

Abraxas and Cygnus made their way down Knockturn Alley to pick up a dagger at Borgin and Burkes for the dagger was meant to be a gift. It wasn't the first time his father sent his son on an errand so Abraxas didn't question further about who the dagger was for.

"You owe me a new broom," Abraxas said suddenly after the two walked for awhile in silence.

"What? Why?"

"You can thank your sweet cousin Bella. She tried to ditch the party the other night and somehow got her hands on _my_ broom. It was the newest model too and Bella crashed it faster than you could say bitch. Trust me, I tried."

Cygnus smiled. "Yeah I heard about that. Oh cousin Bella, she's quite a handful isn't she? Aunty Lucretia was not happy when it almost made the Daily Prophet. Costed the Black family a _generous _donation to hush it up. But anyways, why do _I_ have to get you a new broom. Tell Bellatrix to do it."

Abraxas snorted. "And give her another chance to escape from whatever punishment she deserves? No thanks."

The two wizards stepped into Borgin and Burkes.

"Ah, if it isn't the heir to the Malfoy and Black family," the shopkeeper greeted from the desk in the back. "What can I do for you boys today?"

"I'm here to pick up something my father ordered last week," Abraxas answered while looking at the Hand of Glory. He knew better than to touch it.

"Ah yes, I have it right here." The shopkeeper ducked below the desk and reappeared with a small box. "Here we are." He opened the box and reveal a single, beautiful, silver dagger laying on soft red velvet.

Abraxas reached for the box but the shopkeeper snapped it shut and pulled it away. Abraxas shot an angry growl at the man.

"Not so fast. I believe you have still yet to pay for such a beauty." He rose up a hand from the box and slowly uncurled his fingers, exposing his empty palm. Abraxas slapped the man's hand away and brought up his own which held his wand.

"I don't think so, you old geezer. My father already paid for it and you damn well know that. Now give me what I've come for."

"Such impatience. I did not charge him the delivery fee."

Abraxas' eyes were hard. His father already told him he paid for the item, the delivery fee and threw in a small amount to have it polished. He was not to leave without it but he was not allowed to give the man more money. He was told to do whatever it took. Abraxas brought his wand closer to the shop keeper's throat.

"How _dare_ you try to swindle more money from the Malfoy family!" he hissed.

The man took a step back and hugged the box containing the dagger to his chest. "Careful, Young Malfoy. Your father will be furious to know that you lost such a precious item."

"Actually, I was told to-"

The sound of coins hitting wood interrupted Abraxas' threat. He looked down to see a few galleons sprawled out on the wooden countertop.

"That should be enough for the _delivery fee_," Cygnus said with an annoyed tone.

Malfoy shot him an angry look but his friend just shrugged it off. The shopkeeper sprung for the coins and swiftly scooped them up into his hand. Satisfied with the amount he held, the old man slid the box across the countertop and Abraxas snatched it as if it was the golden snitch. With the dagger tucked securely under his arm, the two boys turned and headed for the door.

"A _pleasure_ doing buisness with you. Please give my best regards to your fathers," the shopkeep called before the door to his shop shut with a loud bang.

The two Slytherins made their way toward Diagon Alley. Abraxas, who was still annoyed that the shopkeeper got more money, punched Cygnus' arm with enough force to knock him over but only succeeded in pushing his friend into the wall. Cygnus looked at him with annoyed shock.

"What? I wanted to leave and you two were bickering like an old married couple over money."

"I had it under control." Abraxas popped a peppermint candy into his mouth. There was just something about Knockturn Alley that make him feel dirty.

"I know but my way saved us a few hours of arguing so, you're welcome. Now come on, it's my turn to pick up something."

The two finally made their way out of Knockturn Alley and Cygnus walked toward Flourish and Blotts. The streets were bustling today but the two skillfully weaved their way through the crowds.

"What do you have to get?" the blond questioned.

"I have to pick up a book for my cousin."

"I didn't know Bellatrix could read."

It was Cygnus' turn to punch Abraxas into a wall.

"Different cousin. Mum told me that she's from a distant family that doesn't keep in touch much. She's my third cousin twice removed or something like that."

They stepped into the bookstore and Cygnus went to the shopkeeper which was an old woman. Abraxas heard him ask the woman for a package he ordered a few days ago. The woman disappeared into the back of the store.

"So what is the book for? Surely wouldn't something prettier catch a woman's eye?"

"It wasn't my idea. Apparently she's been gushing on about how she wanted the newest Edward Lima Edition about Merlin knows what. Mum said it would make a nice engagement gift."

Abraxas nearly choked on the peppermint candy he was sucking on. Cygnus only smirk in amusement.

"You're engaged?" Malfoy asked after catching his breath.

"Not yet. Mum and dad have set up a couple of possible candidates though. Most of them are annoying gold digging bitches but hey, I'm not about to argue against my parents."

Abraxas snorted. "Yeah especially with a mum like yours. She would slap your hand with a spiked mace if she could. But seriously, your cousin? That's just... I can't even put it into words."

Cygnus shrugged. "The curse of being the only heir I guess. You'll probably have to go through this too and soon since you are already a seventh year and coming to age."

"Let's just hope neither of us will have to marry Bellatrix."

Both boys stopped to ponder at the thought. A wedding with Bellatrix. The image of her in a black wedding dress popped into their head. She would wail as she pushed guests over in their chair while cackling down the runway. She would cut all the flower heads off of her bouquet hoping that when she throws it to the crowd of girls the stems would poke someone's eyes out. She would then cast the whole church on fire and be on her merry way to whatever place she decides to spend her honeymoon.

The idea made the boys shutter in unison and they looked at each other before snickering.

It wasn't too long when the old woman came back with a beautifully wrapped box.

"That will be thirty galleons, please," the woman said in her shaky voice.

Cygnus took out a red velvet pouch and dropped it gently in her wrinkled hand.

"Thank you, dear."

The shop's front door opened with a jingle from the bell on top. Hermione took a step in before stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Abraxas. The same angry look from last night flooded her face and Abraxas felt his arm throb in pain. Hermione was now in a bookstore with thousands of books she could charm to attack him.

"Ah, Hermione darling! Come to sweep through the bookshelves again or perhaps reorganize my shop?" the woman asked in a teasing tone.

Hermione turned and gave the shop owner a sweet look.

"Um, no, not today I'm afraid. I was just passing by and wanted to say hello, but I have a lot of homework to do and I must get back to Hogwarts."

Without saying goodbye to the woman, Hermione shot Abraxas a cold look, turned on her heels and ran for the street. Abraxas groaned.

"Hermione Granger lying about homework AND running away from a bookstore after she took a step in it? What did you do?" Cygnus asked to Abraxas with a light laugh.

"Believe me, mate, I've been asking myself that since last night."

"Well it must have been pretty bad. She looked like she was going to kill you."

Abraxas huffed and went for the door Hermione disappeared from. He scanned the streets and the people that walked it but Hermione was nowhere in sight. He felt a little sad. A hand came down on his shoulder and Abraxas turned to see his friend.

"Need help with Granger?"

"What makes you think you can help?" Malfoy asked in an annoyed tone.

"You'd be surprise how close we are."

"Don't tell me getting your arse kicked twice was a turn on."

Cygnus chuckled. "No, but I think I could get within talking distance without her running away or hexing me first. Just give her something pretty. Not like you don't throw money out the window anyway."

"She's not like most girls. If I try to buy her back she'll just hate me even more and go on about how she isn't just a prize or trophy or whatever the hell pissed off girls say. No, I'm gonna have to do this the hard way."

"Good luck, mate."

"Shut up." He took a step forward so that Cygnus' hand dropped from his shoulder. "C'mon let's go back to the castle."

* * *

Hermione sat by herself at the Slytherin table. It's lunchtime and she was still trying to avoid Malfoy for the last couple of days which was proving to be more difficult than she thought since he was in most of her classes. She could feel his gaze burning a hole through her head whenever they crossed paths. Hoping to avoid being surrounded by Riddle and his gang again for another meal, she quickly tried to finish her meal in peace. However, her peace ended when she heard every girl in the Great Hall squealing with delight which meant Riddle and his knights just entered. They took their place beside Hermione only this time it was Cygnus who sat next to her which she was grateful for. What she wasn't thankful for was that Riddle took the seat in front of her and she felt like all eyes, including his, were on her. Malfoy took the set next to Riddle and Hermione could see an amuse glint in Riddle's eyes as he watched her shift in her seat. He knew the Hermione has been trying to avoid Malfoy since the trip to the library. The boys carried on with their conversation but Abraxas was still eating in silence as he shot glimpses at Hermione.

"Here comes the owls," Avery announced.

The birds were dropping letters and gifts left and right. Most were for the first years, probably from their parents. An owl brought a letter to Hermione and it wasn't long until more brought letters to the boys around her. She only needed to look at the front of the letter to tell that it was an invitation from Slughorn. Before opening the parchment, Hermione gave a small piece of bacon to the owl which gleefully hooted and flew away.

"Hey! That's my bacon!" Avery howled to his owl as it flew away with his stolen bacon. He slowly sat down mumbling to himself in anger. "Damn bird."

Hermione took her letter and opened it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_To start off the Slug Club this year, I will be holding my annual supper party this Friday at 6pm in my office. As this is your seventh and final year at Hogwarts, it would bring me great pleasure to have you join us for another year. I eagerly await your answer._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Horace E. F. Slughorn. _

Hermione looked around her and saw that all the boys held the same invitation. She tucked the letter into her robes, took one last sip from her goblet of pumpkin juice and walked out of the Great Hall. Even as she walked down the corridor to her next class, she could feel a gaze burning through her head.

* * *

There was a man sitting in the back of the DADA classroom as Hermione walked in. She felt like she had seen him somewhere before but knew he was not a professor. She took her usual seat near the front.

"Good afternoon class! I hope you had a delicious lunch and are ready to learn. Today we have a very special guest. He is a good friend of Professor Dumbledore and has taken time from his job as Head Auror to give a lesson on Dementors which we will study tomorrow. Please give your full attention to Captain Remus Lupin." Professor Merrythought gestured toward the man Hermione saw sitting in the back corner.

"Good afternoon to you all and thank you Professor for that kind introduction. My name is Remus Lupin and as your DADA professor has said I am the Head Auror at the Academy. I am mostly known for capturing criminals and training our all new squads but I also have the important job of obviously keeping you safe. One part of my job is dealing with all the dementors that are kept in the Ministry. Now, who here can tell me what a Dementor's Kiss is?"

Hermione's hand instantly shot up as did Tom's and a few others that followed. Remus pointed to Hermione with a smile.

"Quite eager are we? Yes, Miss...?"

"Granger, sir."

"Miss Granger, please, take it away!"

"A Dementors Kiss is when a dementor sucks the soul out of a person's body. There is no cure and the victim cannot become a ghost after death since one would need a soul to do so. When the act is performed, the dementor will pull back it's hood and clamp its jaw over the victim's mouth. The victim will be left as an empty shell, soulless but still alive. However, it has been said that a life after a Dementor's Kiss is worst than death itself," Hermione finished reciting what was in her textbook.

Remus gave her a quirked eyebrow, clearly impressed with her thorough knowledge.

"I couldn't have said it better than myself. Yes, a Dementor's Kiss will leave you as a living vegetable. No memories, emotions, thoughts. You simply live for nothing."

The class murmured among themselves, whispering "oh no," and "how dreadful!" Hermione could hear someone whisper "wicked," but didn't turn to look.

"Now, can anyone tell me the spell that can repel a Dementor?" Tom's hand was the one that caught the Captain's eye. "Yes, Mr...?

"Riddle, sir. The answer is the Patronus charm."

"Correct. The Patronus charm is a charm that feeds off of your happy memories. In a way it is the opposite to the Dementors. Dementors are drawn to people who are depressed, full of sadness and guilt and regret. When a Dementor is present, it is as if all the happiness in the world has been sucked out. The Patronus charm feeds off of your happy memories and creates a white shield that will repel the Dementors. The stronger the memory, the stronger the shield. The strongest form of the charm and the most difficult to cast is the corporeal Patronus, also known as a full body Patronus. This usually takes the form of an animal that reflects the caster's personality. However, the form can change due to a different memory you use or an emotional change as in love."

Remus kept on with his lecture until the end of class. The whole class, especially Hermione and Tom, were completely hanging on each and every word that came out of the Captain's mouth. Time passed too quickly and the bell rang, startling everyone that was engrossed in the lecture.

"Wait, Captain, what is your patronus? Surely a man of your caliber can produce a full body patronus," a Hufflepuff girl asked. Hermione looked around and saw that everyone was still in their seat.

Remus smiled and took his wand in his hand. He twirled it in large circles in the air and whispered, "_Expecto Patronum!_" A bright, white wisp came from the tip of his wand and took the form of a wolf. The wolf flew across the classroom, bouncing from side to side until it stopped right beside Hermione. She reached out slowly to touch it. Her hand stopped right above it's fur and she could feel warmth radiating from the body. She reached closer but when her hand made contact, the wolf vanish.

"Alright now, off you all go to your next class. I will not write thirty tardy notes so you best move along," Merrythought said.

Hermione quickly packed up her things, hoping to chat with the captain before going to her next class but when she finished, it seemed that the rest of the class had the same idea. Captain Lupin was surrounded by noisy students that were firing questions left and right. She knew trying to catch a word with him now would be futile so she left with her questions still intact. Her next class was transfiguration.

* * *

It's six at night and Hermione is sitting in the library with the book she got from Malfoy Manor. She was just getting to an interesting part in her chapter when a voice from behind spooked her out of her skin.

"Hey, Hermione! What are you doing?"

She took a deep, slow breath to calm herself down. "Reading," she answered simply.

"Of course you are," Cygnus said in a bored tone. He looked at her and saw how she was taking deep breaths. A sly grin creeped onto his face. "Did I scare you?"

"Can I help you with something, Black?" Hermione said trying hard to change the topic.

"Really _Granger_, we've known each other for how long now? Just call me Cygnus."

"But... you've always called me Granger."

"I like to mix it up every once in awhile. Anyways now that you mentioned it, there is something bothering me." He plopped down in the seat in front of her.

"And that would be?"

"Why are you angry at Abraxas?"

Hermione's face flushed red and her ears grew hot. She couldn't help but remember Tom's words from the time they were in the Malfoy library.

"Did he send you to ask me?"

"No. I was curious about your reaction toward him when we were at the bookstore last weekend. Abraxas looked like he was going to piss his pants when he saw you."

"I don't want to talk about it," she said sternly and shoved her face back in her book.

"C'mon, I can keep a secret."

"No," she snapped strongly.

"Won't you at least talk to him then? He's been tearing his brain apart trying to figure out what he did wrong."

"It's... too awful to even put into words," she said with a disgusted tone and crinkled her nose like she often does when something disgusts her.

"Then how about we play charades? Show me what it was he did that made you so angry." Cygnus leaned back in his chair and placed both hands behind his head ready to play.

Hermione's face grow hotter than a furnace as he sat there waiting for her to do something. She grabbed her book and brutally whacked Cygnus' arm.

"You boys are all PIGS!"

Cygnus toppled over in his chair and Hermione shot to her feet and stomped away. Cygnus quickly scurried to his feet and brushed the dust and dirt from his clothes before anyone could see what happened.

"Oi! What did I do?!"

* * *

"How did it go?" Abraxas asked when he heard the door to his room open. He didn't need to look up from his runes book to know that Cygnus walked in.

"She whacked me with her book and I didn't even do anything!" The young Black heir plopped down on his bed. His friend let out a soft chuckle.

"Now you know how I feel."

"No, honestly. I sat in front of her on the other side of the table and just asked her what it was that you did. I didn't touch her or even say anything insulting. Why did I get hit?"

"Maybe she's going through something?" Abraxas tried thinking back the last few days for any signs that she has been acting weird. He couldn't think of anything.

"Well she can keep her damn books to herself. Do you think I should use Legilimens on her?"

"No, it's near impossible to invade someone's mind without them knowing and with our skills, she'll definitely know. She will lock you up in a library with her."

"Hot."

"Then she will slowly kill you with books," he finished. "Not to mention if Riddle found out, and you and I both know he would, you would be getting a much worse punishment."

Cygnus shuddered at the thought of being put under the Cruciatus Curse the first time. He never wanted to go through that again. Not by anyone, especially Riddle.

"Well, now she's mad at me so I guess you're on your own," Cygnus said with tired defeat.

"Wow, thanks so much," Abraxas said with no attempt to hide the sarcasm. He let out a sigh and got up from his comfy, plushed bed. It was time to find out what's been bothering Hermione.

* * *

She was making her way toward the Head dorms. It seemed like the only safe place to read nowadays though it lacked the pleasant smell of parchment that Hermione loved so much. It didn't take long until she felt that same burning gaze in the back of her head. She twirled around to see who it was but again no one was there. The corridor was empty and a chill ran up her spine.

_Okay, this is getting creepy and ridiculous. _

"I know you're there. Just come out already!" she yelled to the phantom that was stalking her.

Hermione waited for a few seconds until she let out an angry huff. Her hand went to her pocket and pulled out her wand. She brought it up.

"Last warning, come out _now_!" The last word came out as a low, dangerous growl. Riddle couldn't have done a better job. A few more seconds past and she was fed up.

"_Homen-_"

"Wait!" a voice cut her off. Slowly, almost too slowly, a tall boy came out from behind the tapestry. He was handsome with a strong jawline, hazel green eyes and curly blond hair. He came out with hands up in a surrendering gesture.

Hermione lowered her wand seeing the lack of threat. "What are you doing, McLaggen?"

"I... just wanted to talk to you." He put down his hands and strut his way closer to her. She kept her wand in her hand.

"About?"

He stopped right in front of her, too close for comfort... well, for her comfort anyway. Hermione took a step back. It was almost a reflex.

"I wanted to ask you to be my date to Slughorn's supper party. I know that he invited you and this year I got an invitation as well." He said it with confident and backed it up with a smile.

Hermione was taken aback. She had never been asked on a date before. She didn't know how she felt. Happy? Slightly. Shock? Definitely. But she also felt another feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was a queasy feeling and she didn't understand it.

"Um... t-thank you for... um... asking, McLaggen but I'm afraid I will have to decline." Her brain was in a mess and the words seemed to have come out on their own.

The tall Gryffindor was in total shock from being rejected. It was something he wasn't used to.

"May I ask why?"

_You may but I don't think I know the answer to that._

"Um..."

"Because if you don't," he began to cut her off rudely, "I see no reason why you cannot accompany me." He took a step closer and she matched it with a step back. He was getting cocky and she knew it. The queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach got worst as she was disgusted with his attitude.

"No, thank you," Hermione replied, her voice hard. She turned to walk away but his hand shot up to grab her wrist and jerked her toward him.

"Let go."

He only smiled in amusement. "Come on, I only want to-"

_BAM! _

Cormac was sent flying when a fist punched him square in the face. The next thing that Hermione saw was a flash of platinum blond hair followed by grey orbs.

"Hey, she said no and she meant no. Now get the hell out of here before I knock you out for good," Abraxas threatened.

Cormac's face went bright red, clearly angered that his face was assaulted. He scrambled to his feet, his eyes darting back and forth from Hermione and Abraxas.

"My father will hear about this," Cormac hissed through his teeth. Abraxas only smiled at the pathetic threat and watched as the boy ran back to his common room. The tall Slytherin barked out a laugh, a huge smile plastered onto his face until he turned around to Hermione and saw her frowning. The smile instantly melted off.

"Uh..."

"Abraxas! You can't punch a student like that. You could get expelled," Hermione said with worry that was tinted with irritation.

"Please. McLaggen is so annoyingly cocky all the time that if any teachers saw what I did they would _give_ me house points," he joked and tried to laugh but it was caught in his throat as Hermione glared at him with daggers. He swallowed his laugh down with a gulp.

"Hermione I-" he began but Hermione just turned and stomped away. It only took Abraxas a few strides to catch up with her but he was careful to trail slightly behind her. They walked in silence for a bit until the blond spoke.

"Listen, I know you are furious at me for Salazar knows what but I-I...I'm sorry!" The last word came out as a shout. He was a Malfoy and as his father had told him dozens of time, a Malfoy never apologizes.

Hermione just ignored him and kept on walking.

"Hermione," he called to her and was answered silence. "Hermione," he tried again now getting a bit irritated by her childish behavior but the girl still continued to give him the cold shoulder. Abraxas looked up ahead and saw a classroom door. He took out his wand and shot a nonverbal unlocking charm. The moment they got to the door, Abraxas ran up to Hermione, wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and picked her up.

"Hey!" she squealed but couldn't help and be dragged into the empty classroom.

He closed the door behind them and walked over to the large desk in the back where he dumped Hermione gently on top of it. Without looking, he shot a locking charm and casted a silencing spell around them. He grabbed hold of her hands strong enough to keep them from smacking him but gentle enough so that he wasn't hurting her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she questioned him loudly, panicking a little bit.

"I'm apologizing."

"Well you have a great way of showing it."

He tighten his grip slightly and pulled her towards him. "Hermione, just tell me what I've done wrong. I've been racking my brain trying to figure out what I did to tick you off so badly. It must have happened sometime you were in the Manor because you weren't mad at me when we showed up. What, did Bellatrix see you or something because if it makes you feel better she broke my brand new broom at the party."

"It wasn't Bellatrix-"

"Then what was it?" he asked urgently. He had to know. He didn't like not knowing things when those things included him.

"I-it was..." Her face grew hot and red and her words were stuck in her throat. How could she tell him something so vile and embarrassing?

"It was what?"

"It was... it, it was... Ah I can't say it!" If Abraxas wasn't holding her hands they would have flown up in frustration.

"Why?"

"Because I just can't!"

They sat there with a flustered Hermione and an irritated Abraxas. If she couldn't tell him than there was only one choice he had left.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer yes or no." He looked straight into her coco color eyes. "Can I use Legilimens on you to see what you can't tell me? I promise to only look at why you're mad at me," he vowed.

No. She didn't like the idea of having her mind invaded again, not after having to go through it with Tom in the library. But... it did seem like an easier way and she has been wanting to tell him. It's been lonely without someone to talk to and a bit tiring trying to avoid him all the time.

"Well?" he asked with hopeful eyes. She looked at him. He really was innocent since he didn't know what he did wrong. Hermione felt a little guilty. Just a little bit.

She slowly nodded and he smiled with relief.

He brought a hand to her chin so that they were staring right into each other's eyes. Hermione took a deep breath.

"_Legilimens!_"

Hermione felt like someone shot her in the head. It was more painful than when Tom infiltrated her mind. Thankfully though, the memory that Abraxas sought was on the surface as it was the thought she's been thinking about whenever she thought of Malfoy.

He watched as Tom followed her around the library. She looked a bit annoyed and had an armful of books. Abraxas questioned why she didn't use magic but just kept on watching. Beads of sweat were forming on both Slytherins. He kept on watching and finally got to the part he seeked. He listened to their conversation as Tom told her what her friend may have done during their fifth year. He understood why Hermione was mad at him and withdrew from her mind.

She was panting heavily. The toll of the spell was harsh and she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Are you alright?" her blond friend asked.

She nodded which make her head pound harder and she instantly regretted her action.

"Um..." he face was a little pink, flushed even. Back then when he posed as Hermione the thought of exploring her body _did_ cross his mind but as tempting as it was, he didn't do it.

"Now... you know," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Listen, I know you probably won't believe me but I didn't do anything. I _swear_. You can even use Legilimency on me if you don't believe me."

"I don't know how how to use Legilimency," Hermione admitted tirely.

"But do you believe me?"

She had to think about it. He had been trying hard to discover what was wrong and he even offered his mind to legilimency. Isn't that enough to show that he can be trusted? They have been friends for two years and he has never done anything. In fact, there have been several times where he had helped her with sticky situation.

"...Yes," Hermione finally answered.

He beamed in relief. "Thank goodness because I need help with my Runes homework again."

She shot him an angry look.

"... Too soon?" he asked innocently.

Hermione gave a tiny smile. It was microscopic but it was there and Abraxas saw it. She looked at her wristwatch which told her it was also curfew. She hopped off the desk.

"It's almost curfew," she announced. "I have to go on patrol soon and you have go back to the Slytherin Common Room."

"Yeah..."

Abraxas lifted the locking spell on the door and cancelled the silencing charm.

"Shall we?" he asked as he held out a hand in a gentlemanly gesture. She shook her head with a smile and walked pass him. He smiled in return and watch as her small frame walked out of the classroom. He followed her out and she was heading toward the Head dorms.

"Hey!" he called loudly. She turned around with eyebrows raised in curiosity. "You might want to apologize to Cygnus next time you see him."

Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to walking back to her room to drop off her stuff. Abraxas started to walk in the opposite direction back to the dungeons. He made his way back with a smile on his face, happy to have rekindle his friendship with Hermione.


	5. Private Lessons

**Chapter 5: Private Lessons**

* * *

Hermione sat in her room with a piece of parchment and her quill. It's been two days since Captain Lupin came and Hermione has tried to learn the Patronus charm ever since. She knew she would never learn the spell at Hogwarts as it was considered too advanced for the students. So, Hermione did what she always did when it came to a new spell: read it in a book and practice on her own. However, after two days, her attempts had been fruitless. Hermione sat at her desk and wrote to the one person who she thought could help her.

_Dear Captain Lupin,_

_My name is Hermione Granger, Head Girl at Hogwarts. You came to my DADA class two days ago and gave an enthralling lesson on Dementors and the Patronus Charm. Since then, I've read several theory books on the charm and have been attempting the spell but I'm afraid it is harder than I expected. I was wondering if you could give some pointers, perhaps give me a lesson or two?_

_I eagerly await for your owl._

_Hermione Granger_

Satisfied with her work, she took a candle and sealed the letter before making her way up to the owlery. Hermione attached her short letter to a white snow owl which she had grown fond of over the years. It hooted happily when it saw her and she sweetly smiled back at it.

"Hello Hedwig. Been a good boy?"

The white owl hooted in response.

"Can you take this to Captain Remus Lupin for me?" Hermione bent down a bit and held out her arm so that the owl could climb on it. She walked to the open window where the birds would enter and exit. "Come back soon, okay?" Hermione quickly shot her arm up and the owl kicked off before taking flight.

A cool autumn gust blew and Hermione drank in the refreshing cold weather. The leaves of the Forbidden Forest are already turning colors and for miles Hermione could see a sea of different color trees.

The witch checked her watch and made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. As soon as she poured a goblet of pumpkin juice, Hedwig dropped a letter in front of her. Ignoring Abraxas' question asking who wrote to her, Hermione tore open the letter and scanned over the neat handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_I would be honored to give someone as bright as you some pointers on casting the Patronus Charm. As I have said two days ago in your class, my job is to protect and so I would be happy to teach you this highly advance spell. Unfortunately, my job is very demanding and requires my presence at the academy. If you would like, you may come to the academy this weekend. I will be training the newcomers on the charm so I see it as a perfect opportunity for you to learn with._

_I hope that you will join us._

_Captain Remus Lupin._

It took every fiber of her being to stop herself from jumping up with joy and screaming like one of Tom's or Abraxas' fan girl. Hermione went into her bag and pulled out a scrap piece of parchment and wrote how much she would love to join and that she will be seeing him soon. Hedwig was waiting on the table for her and she gave the bird her response as well as a biscuit. It flew away and Hermione returned to her plate to finish her meal. She sat there eating, barely able to keep her excitement down while the boys surrounding her gave her confused looks.

* * *

Hermione Granger.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about her lately? She is nothing more than just another student at Hogwarts. Just another girl.

Tom walked down the dark corridor toward the dungeons where Slughorn's party was. As usual, he didn't bring a date as he didn't want girls to think they were special to him. Besides, it's more fun and _much_ more satisfying to steal another's date. The potion's master would always question him on his lack of dates and have countlessly tried to match him up with someone at every party. It was another reason Tom hated about Slughorn, his need to pry into Tom's life, to gloat about Tom's success as if it was his own. In many ways, Tom and Slughorn are alike. They seek out people to use for their own gain, but what else would you expect from the head of the House of Slytherin. At least it was Tom who was manipulating Slughorn.

A few more minutes of walking brought Tom to the door hiding the Slug Club's supper party. He wondered who the old fart invited this time other than the members from last year. Maybe Tom can use this to recruit more people.

As if already knowing Tom arrived, Slughorn opened the door and happily greeted him inside.

"Tom m'boy, how nice of you to join us. Please take a seat anywhere you like, we are just waiting for the rest of the bunch to come."

"Thank you for inviting me, Professor." Tom flashed him one of his brilliant smiles and took a few seats away from Slughorn but close enough so that it didn't feel distant between them. "Who else is coming?"

"Oh most of the members from last year I hope, Malfoy, Black, Granger and the sorts. This year though I invited McLaggen, Longbottom, Zabini, Potter..."

Tom tuned out after hearing the last name. Potter? Henry freaking Potter? And what the bloody hell is Slughorn think inviting all of those annoying Gryffindors?

Tom swallowed a scowl at his professor for thinking there was potential in any of those dim-witted Gryffindors. Zabini though... he might be useful.

A click brought Tom out of his thought and he turned his attention to the door. In walked Abraxas, Cygnus and Hermione. The three have become quite close since the Polyjuice misunderstanding fiasco and for some reason, their closeness got under Tom's skin. He didn't know why he felt irritated, he just did. Not knowing why made him even more irritated.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Black we were just talking about you three," Slughorn boomed in his loud voice.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Good evening, Professor," she greeted kindly. "Thank you for inviting us to your supper party."

Abraxas and Cygnus followed with their own greetings and Slughorn gestured them to the large round table that Slughorn favors greatly. He would always go on about how it was the same table King Arthur and his Knights sat around and how it symbolized equality. Tom hated listening to the same story, especially the part where Slughorn explains that it was the first time muggles and wizards stood on equal grounds. The great wizard Merlin was one of Arthur's Knights but it is not mentioned in any muggle history books as Merlin did not wield a "weapon".

_Stupid muggles._

Tom sat there sipping his lemon water as Cygnus and Abraxas took their seat next to him. Hermione took her seat next to Malfoy. It didn't take much longer for the rest of the guests to arrive. McLaggen sat next to Slughorn and right across Hermione with a renewed, lustful glint in his eyes. Tom saw Hermione shift in her seat in discomfort yet she kept her face masked as always. Another thing that they had in common.

"Welcome all and thank you for attending my little get together. I hope you will enjoy the scrumptious selection of food tonight." With a snap of his sausage fingers, plates of delicious food appeared in front of each person. The alluring aroma of roast beef, mashed potatoes with rosemary and buttery garlic and gravy drizzled on top filled the air. There were steamed vegetables that swam in a batch of white pasta, chicken, shrimp all topped with a beautiful white sauce. It made Tom's mouth watered just looking at it.

Resisting the desire to just inhale his food like some of the other guests were doing, Tom picked up his polished silverware and began eating. The food tasted better than it looked.

A small roar of chatter picked up as Slughorn began his usual questions. It was to see how his potential members act with him and how they interact with each other. The supper party was just a get together to weed out people who Slughorn thought wouldn't fit in.

Tom ate his food in silence and only talked when Slughorn addressed to him. He watched the other guests. Hermione was laughing at something Abraxas just said and Cygnus was flirting with the girl sitting next to him. Potter and Longbottom were laughing and practically choking on their food as they continued to shovel more into their mouths. The night flew by quickly as Tom answered all of Slughorn's tedious questions. For dessert Slughorn brought out large sundae glasses that held several scoops of ice cream in different flavors all topped with whipped cream, nuts, chocolate and caramel syrup and fresh berries. Tom sat there in disgust as he watched some of the membered woof down the dessert that could feed all the kids in his orphanage. Having a bottomless pit for a stomach must be a Gryffindor thing.

"So Mr. Black, I heard of a little rumor that you are engaged?" Slughorn asked with a curious tone. He quirked an eyebrow and leaned in closer as if Cygnus would whisper his answer in secret. Tom rolled his eyes internally and took a bite out of his ice cream. Sometimes his professor was as bad as all the gossiping girls in Hogwarts combined.

The dark haired boy put down his long, silver spoon and took his white napkin to wipe his mouth. "No, I'm afraid that is only a rumor, Professor," he simply said and ended the conversation there. Slughorn gave a disappointed look and turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, I believe your birthday is coming up soon, correct?"

Hermione swallowed her mouthful of chocolate ice cream and wiped her mouth just as Black did moments ago. "Um, yes. It is actually next Saturday."

"Oh, I knew it. I never forget one of my star pupil's birthday!" he said with pride and Hermione blushed slightly in embarrassment. "How old will you be turning, my dear?"

"Seventeen."

"Ah, then that means you will no longer be restrained by underage magic. What will you be doing for such an exciting day? Will you go back and spend it with your parents?"

Hermione waited patiently as Slughorn asked his last question and saw that all eyes were on her.

"No, unfortunately I will not be spending my birthday with my parents. Though, I did leave my owl with them so that they always have a way to write to me. I don't think I will be celebrating it in any way actually."

Slughorn gave her a pity look. Everyone knows how much Slughorn likes parties so to hear that someone was not going to celebrate such an occasion is quite saddening. "Do you have any plans after graduation?"

Hermione pondered a bit. She had thought about several options, most of them including the Ministry but what she really wanted to do was...

"I was thinking I could come back to Hogwarts as the new DADA professor. I heard from Professor Merrythought that she would be retiring after this year."

Slughorn sat up straight, shocked at her answer but pleased to hear it. "My, that would be splendid! Although," he leaned toward her with his head down and whispered, "I hear Tom here is also interested in the DADA position."

Both Hermione and Slughorn shot a look toward the Head Boy who was looking at Hermione, taken slightly aback by her answer. _She_ wanted to be the next DADA professor?

Tom was finding her more and more interesting as he discovers more similarities. Unfortunately for her, Tom wasn't about to hand over the job without a fight.

He looked at her with his gorgeous eyes that make all women's knees go weak. "Seems like we are rivals, Hermione," he said in his sweet baritone voice and took a sip of his water.

Hermione looked at him with the same calm mask that he wears so often. "I guess we are... Tom."

Tom straightened up slightly at the sound of his name on her lips. It was the first time since she first introduced herself to him at the sorting hat ceremony in their first year that she had called him by his first name. He was starting to regret not befriending her back then. Why did it take so long to see her strengths? Perhaps she would have made a valuable knight if he extended his hand in friendship earlier.

_Perhaps she still could be, _he thought.

Slughorn's eyes were bouncing between the two Head students as they sat there in silence. "Well," he exclaimed joyfully and clasped his hand together, "it seems like great minds think alike! Now, Mr. Malfoy-"

Hermione was the first to break eye contact from Tom and they both went back to their dessert. Hermione glanced at McLaggen and saw how he was licking the tip of his ice cream covered fingers as he watched her. She wished she could just go up and slap that disgusting look off his face but with Slughorn and a room of witnesses, Hermione would have to settle with looking in a different direction.

Tom saw Hermione look down and start playing with her ice cream but didn't take a bite of it. The young dark lord in the making saw Abraxas glare at the blond Gryffindor but the horny dimwit was oblivious to Malfoy's dagger sharp stare.

The night went on as more questions were asked and Tom couldn't help but focus his attention on Hermione and McLaggen. As much as he enjoyed watching the Head Girl squirm in her chair, he wanted to hex McLaggen for being the cause of her discomfort. If anyone is going to be the reason for her uneasiness, it would be him.

* * *

The sound of tapping woke Hermione. It was Saturday morning which means Hermione would be going to see Captain Lupin to learn how to produce the Patronus charm. When Hermione heard more tapping, she shot up to a sitting position and looked around, wand at the ready. There was an owl with a mix of brown, white and yellow feathers. Hermione walked over to the yellow eyed bird and opened her window to let it in. There was a small package that was wrapped and tied with a red string. She took the package and the bird instantly flew out the window. Whoever sent her the gift wasn't expecting something in return.

Hermione tore open the package and inside was a necklace with a silver rectangular pendant that had something inscribed on it as well as a triangular shaped paper. She put down the necklace and unraveled the letter.

_Hermione,_

_If you are reading this then you have received the visitor pass that you will need to enter the academy today. When you enter just show your pass to the lady at the front desk and tell her you have business with me. Defensive training starts at one. _

_See you soon,_

_Captain Remus Lupin._

Hermione ran to her bathroom, showered and quickly got dressed for the day. She looked at her wristwatch that read a little past ten. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she slept in so late but with the party from last night and trying to avoid McLaggen's lustful stares, she was pretty tired by the end of it.

With swiftness, Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Cygnus and Abraxas weren't there yet, probably sleeping in as usual. Hermione took a seat at the Slytherin table and poured herself some coffee before loading her plate with food. She'll need her energy for today if she will be training with Aurors. The witch took a copy of the Prophet and scanned through the contents. It wasn't long until someone took the seat next to her. When she looked up to greet Abraxas, she was surprise to find it was someone else.

"Good morning," he greeted first.

"Morning, Tom." His name came out with a bit of a delay that made Tom smirk for some reason. Odd how just a bit of her discomfort brought amusement to him. With a quick glance, Tom spotted Hermione's new accessory.

"An early birthday present?" he asked and brought his goblet of pumpkin juice to his lips.

Hermione looked at him in confusion and he gestured towards her visitor pass.

"No, I'm going to visit someone today."

Tom turned his head. "Oh? Who would that be?"

"Cap-" Hermione stopped mid-sentence as she remembered who she was talking to. Why did she need to tell him? Better question, why was he talking to her at all? After ignoring each other for six years and competing in every class, what suddenly changed? Even if they aren't friends, Hermione has been around Riddle to know the kind of person he is: someone who will play nice for personal gain and she wasn't about to let him use her.

Hermione took a toasted bagel, spread cream cheese over it and wrapped the meal in some napkins. She got up and Tom followed her movements with his eyes.

"Sorry but I just remembered I'm running a little late and I must go." Hermione walked past Tom. "See you later."

He followed her movements with his piercing eyes. "Didn't I already say you are a horrible liar, Hermione?" he tsked at her back. She didn't hear him; she was far beyond hearing range. Tom waited a few minutes before following her out. She was proving to be full of secrets and Tom was going to have some fun figuring them out.

* * *

Hermione killed a few hours wondering Diagon Alley before going to the Auror's Academy. Just as instructed in Remus' letter, Hermione presented her pass to the middle age woman at the front and made her way to the third floor. As she walked down the corridor, Hermione peeked into each glass window and saw several trainees doing various activities from exercising to dueling.

Hermione arrived at the door where the defensive training sessions took place. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She was beyond nervous. Slowly, Hermione turned the silver knob and walked in.

Instantly, a small crowd of men turned to stare at her and she froze in place.

_Maybe this was a bad idea._

She was spooked out of her skin when a hand came down on her shoulder. Hermione looked back to see Captain Lupin smiling at her.

"Miss Granger, glad you could make it," he said and gave her a warm smile. He turned toward the men who all lined up in front of their captain, ready to carry out any and all of his order. "Men! I would like to introduce a special guest. This here is Hermione Granger, a seventh year student at Hogwarts and the current Head Girl. She will be joining us in today's lesson."

Most of the men looked at her with curious interest. Most aurors these days are men as women are usually brought up to be trophy wives, secretaries or healers. There is probably less than a handful of aurors who are women and even then, they usually stay at the academy doing paper work. Hermione truly hated how sexist the world could be.

A few other men sneered at her. Why was this little girl allowed to participate when they had to go through hell and back to get to where they are now? Hermione casted her eyes down to avoid the hostile looks shot her way. Luckily for her though, Lupin stepped in and all eyes went to him.

"Alright, today we will be covering the patronus charm. I expect all of you to produce one at the end of this session. Now to start..."

Hermione and the men all listened attentively to Lupin's instructions. She could still feel some glares but easily ignored them. This was nothing like the leers Abraxas' and Tom's fan girls shot at her. By the end of the day, it wouldn't matter to her anyway. At the end of the lecture, all the men split off to practice on their own but Lupin kept Hermione close to him.

"So," he turned to face the witch, "Now that you have the concept let's try it."

They worked together for about an hour before Hermione was finally able to produce a large white shield. It wasn't a full body patronus but Hermione was happy all the same. Lupin said she could leave if she wanted to but Hermione decided to stay till the end and the captain was happy to have her. Hermione had also picked up on some powerful healing spells and a few wards that she learned from the Remus as well as some of the trainees that took an interest in her. It was about another hour and a half later when Lupin brought everyone back together for a test.

Like all the other men, Hermione stood in a straight line. Lupin waved his hand and a black chest slid out into view.

"What is the point of practicing if you aren't tested in the end? Before you leave, I will test your ability to produce the Patronus charm under pressure. It is important that you are able to control your emotion and to focus concentration in the presence of a Dementor. Now, unfortunately, I am not allowed to expose you to a real Dementor so that you can experience the full extent of the effects one brings but I have the next best thing." Lupin tapped the top of the chest and Hermione got a cold feeling from it. With another wave of his hand he conjured up a small plate with pieces of chocolate. When Lupin saw his men give a confusing look at the platter, he playfully smiled like a child who just discovered a juicy secret.

Lupin pointed to someone at the end of the line and motioned him forward. "Let us start. Wand at the ready." The man motioned forward brought his wand up. Lupin waved his hand over the chest's locks and Hermione could hear several clicks and turning gears. Suddenly, the top popped off and a Dementor flew out and screeched.

"_Expecto P-patronum!"_ the man stuttered but nothing came from his wand. He tried again a little bit firmer but still no white puffs of smoke appeared. Suddenly, the man fell to the ground, passed out from the effects the fake Dementor emitted. It only took a few seconds for the man to regain consciousness and when he did, Lupin offered him a piece of chocolate saying something like, "It'll make you feel better."

The man tried a few more times until he was successful. The test went on for about twenty minutes until it was Hermione's turn. No deep breathing or meditation could stop her from feeling nervous but being one of the last ones to go, she felt good knowing what she was up against.

"Wand at the ready," the captain ordered and Hermione brought up her wand. Everyone in the room watched closely, eager to see what this young witch was capable of, and Hermione was ready to show them. Remus waved his hand to unlock the chest and the boggart acting as the Dementor popped out. Hermione felt a rush of cold wind in the air and the blood ran from her face making her look paler.

Hermione thought of the time she met Abraxas. How bad she beat him in the dueling club and all the things they had done together. It was the first time she had a friend who she could talk to, joke around with. He was her best friend after all even if it did take a couple of years to discover it. The happy feeling she got from thinking of her blond friend made her feel a bit giddy and soon Hermione found herself smiling at the Dementor that floated above her.

She aimed her wand at the beast.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

For a split second, Hermione could have sworn she saw her shield take the form of some kind of animal but since her concentration wavered at the surprise, her spell took its form as a white wall. It was the biggest Patronus casted and everyone was impressed. The Dementor backed away, unable to handle the energy from the spell. Hermione could hear Lupin laughing with joy as the creature of death slowly made its way back into its holding cell. The chest snapped shut and several locks clicked together to seal the box.

Hermione stood there in silence until a lone clap applauded her. It was from Lupin. Soon, the lone clap turned into a low roar as more joined in.

"Excellent! I shouldn't expect anything less from the Head Girl, should I?" Hermione smiled at the compliment. "Alright, that is all for our defense session. Now, everyone make your way to the second floor for your offensive training."

All the men bowed to their captain and made their way out. Some even came up to Hermione and patted her shoulder.

"Seems you have made an impression on my men, Miss Granger. I must say you have surprised even me with how quick you picked up on the spell and how easily you repelled the boggart. You were the closest to producing a full body Patronus as well." Remus was beaming at her. "Tell me, what house are you in?"

"Slytherin, sir."

He gave her a crooked smile. "Shame, I was hoping you would say Gryffindor. It is the _best _house after all," he gave her a wink.

She let out a soft giggle. "I'm afraid if you were to ask anyone else, they would say the same about their house."

He chuckled at her response. "I'm afraid you are right." Lupin looked up to the clock hanging above them. "Ah, it would seem that I have to go. Unfortunately, only aurors and trainees are allowed to attend our offense training sessions as we will be learning powerful and dangerous spells."

Hermione smiled at him. "I completely understand. Thank you for having me, I have learned quite a lot."

"My dear, it was my pleasure. Perhaps you will think about become an Auror after you graduate?"

"No," she laughed, "I hope to be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts."

"Ah, that would be quite exciting. Well, if you ever change your mind I would be more than happy to have you as my student. You would give my men a run for their galleons." He held out his hand. "Goodbye, Miss Granger."

Hermione took his hand and shook it. "Goodbye, Captain Lupin and thank you again."

He smiled and made his way out the door. Hermione looked at the black chest which contained the boggart before leaving.

* * *

Tom stood in the same spot he had been since following Hermione to the Auror Academy. There was no way to get in unless you were a trainee or worked there.

_Or if you had a visitor pass._

Tom grew angry that Hermione was probably seeking help from Captain Lupin to learn more spells. Trying to get the better of him and steal the DADA position out from under his nose? Guess she isn't referred to as the brightest witch of her age for nothing. Then again, she isn't the only bright wizard of their age.

Tom saw someone come out of the front entrance and by the bushy hair of curls and cream color skin, he knew it was Hermione. The Head Girl made her way toward an alleyway that Tom knew was an apparition point. Tom followed her carefully and heard a loud crack. She must have gone back to Hogwarts. After casting a disillusion spell on himself, Tom entered the point and disappeared after Hermione.

* * *

Instead of sitting in the library or being locked up in her room, Hermione went straight to the Room of Requirement to practice some more. She knew that when she faced the boggart her Patronus was taking a full body form and Hermione was determined to get it right. She stood in the same room as the academy with the same black chest and plate of chocolate. Stupidly though, Hermione was going to practice facing a boggart alone... or so she thought.

Tom was hiding in the corner of the room, watching her. He couldn't see the black chest that Hermione kept looking at. At the moment though, he didn't really care. In the room, he saw several pictures of what must have been her parents and family.

_Clever_, he thought. Conjuring up pictures of love ones to help create a happy memory to produce a Patronus. It didn't take long to figure out what she met up with Captain Lupin for. Tom watched as she produced the Patronus charm over and over with success each time. He clenched his hands in frustration. Riddle has also attempted the spell a few times after Lupin visited but to no avail.

A possessive feeling washed over him. She was strong, smart, and clever. He wanted her to join his knights despite her... unfortunate blood status. Yes, she would be an invaluable addition, and he found himself wanting her more.

Tom was brought out of his thought when he heard a scraping sound. Hermione was moving the chest in front of her but Tom still couldn't see the object from where he was. He heard her take a breath and the sound of a series of clicking followed. Suddenly, a huge black, cloaked figure floated up and Hermione pointed her wand at it.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

The Dementor was pushed back inch by inch. Frighten and not knowing that the monster was actually a boggart, Tom shuffled backwards and bumped into a hard surface. One of Hermione's picture frames fell and crashed to the ground. The noise caused Hermione to lose her concentration and the boggart made its move. Hermione passed out and fell to the ground. Sensing another presence, the boggart flew over to Tom and started to suck the wizard's energy away. Now on the brink of passing out himself, Tom's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Was he going to die? Tom passed out at the thought, scared that he would see Death when he wakes.

* * *

_Ugh, where am I? What's that pounding?_

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she slowly raised her hand up to her head. She was lying on the ground with a bump on her head from falling.

_What happened?_

The last thing she remembered was repelling the boggart and then hearing a crashing sound near the door. Hermione got up with a grunt and looked over to where the noise came from. She staggered toward the door and soon saw Tom lying on the ground.

"Riddle?" she called out.

Her eyes grew to saucers as the fake Dementor flew out into sight. It inched its way toward Tom. Although she already knew it wouldn't do any real harm to the dark haired boy, Hermione couldn't help but be panic-stricken. She drew her wand and pointed it as the creature. With a happy memory in mind and a new urge to protect, she yelled,

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

Expecting to see the usual white wall, the white wisps of magic circled and formed a full body Patronus: an otter. It gleefully twirled and danced around Hermione, before dashing toward the nearest threat. The otter viciously attacked the boggart and chased it back in the chest. With a flick of her wand, the top of the chest snapped shut and the series of clicking sound signaled the capture of the creature.

Hermione rushed over to Tom and her otter flew with her.

"Riddle?" Hermione asked as she gently shook his shoulder. She casted a few spells to see if he had critical injuries and was relieved when he didn't. Nothing but a bump on his head. "Riddle."

He stirred a bit and a hiss came from his lips.

"Riddle?" Hermione asked hesitantly and was answered with another hiss, only this time, it was longer, as if he was answering back in a different language. She shook him again and he hissed something louder.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She had only read about this old language in books but she never thought she would run into the luck of meeting a person with the ability.

"Tom!" she yelled.

Riddle's eyes snapped open and he let out a cough. His eyes searched his surroundings but were too unfocused to register anything.

"What are you doing here?" he heard her ask. Tom turned his head to see Hermione. She flicked her wrist and a platter floated down next to his head. Hermione took a piece of chocolate and offered it to Tom. "Here, it will make you feel better," she told him with Remus' exact words.

Tom gave her a "are you serious" look but after seeing that she was serious, he took the sweet and popped it into his mouth. If he was going to get her, he will have to start playing nice. Hermione got up and offered her hand. He eyed it for a while before he took it to be pulled into a sitting position.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione repeated her question.

"I could ask you the same thing. What the bloody hell were you doing with a Dementor?" he asked irritably.

Hermione scoffed. "_I_ was here first. I don't need to tell you _anything_."

Tom shot her an annoyed look at her tone. He made his way to his feet and rubbed the slight bump on his head. His eyes found Hermione's who was giving him a weird look.

"What?"

She shifted her weight on her legs in a nervous motion. "You were... making noises in your sleep and it's probably stupid of me to even think you could be it since the only known family has been off the chart and could be dead for all the wizarding world knows-"

Tom raised his hand to silence her rambling. "Get to the point."

"Are... are you a parselmouth?"

Tom's eyes grew wide at her question. How could he let such a secret slip so easily? When he was knocked out, Tom heard the hissing sound of a snake calling to him but he thought that was just a dream. Did he really speak parseltongue in his sleep?

Hermione was watching him as he was her. When he just stood there, Hermione regretted asking the question but curiosity got the best of her and she sort of blurted it out. She went to open her mouth to take back her question but Tom's answer cut her off.

"Are you scared?" Tom saw no point in lying about it if she already heard him and any motion to erase her memory would probably result in a duel which he would win, of course. However, he wanted to gain her trust and dueling and erasing one's memory isn't a good way to start it.

"No!" she answered instantly. "Actually, I think it's quite fascinating. I've read quite a lot about it when I was sorted into Slytherin since Salazar was also a parselmouth."

Tom was utterly shocked by her lack of fear and just stared at her as she continued to ramble on. Everyone at the orphanage casted him out when they saw him talking to the snake hidden in the rose bush in the back yard. Even in the wizarding world, being a parselmouth was an "evil" thing and Tom wasn't about to be outcasted again by exposing his _gift_.

"Tell me, in the books I've read, it says you have to be born with it? That it's a dominant gene past down by the parents?"

"That's... correct."

He never put any thought into his parents till now. He had been busy planning his dominance over the wizarding world. His family heritage was something that had slipped his mind over the years. Could it really be possible that his parents were parseltongues as well? Tom would have to look more into it when he gets the chance.

Hermione was practically jumping with excitement. She had never met a parselmouth before nor had she heard the language. She's read some books on it but the text and language were too hard to even try to read let alone decipher. The last known parselmouth were members of the Gaunt family and they fell off the earth long ago. Today was just full of surprises!

"What is it like? When you talk to snakes, I mean. Does it automatically translate in your head or is it a process to learn like other muggle languages?"

She looked up to him with her wide, chocolate eyes, eagerly waiting for his answer. For once, Tom didn't know what to do. He was looking at her with calculating eyes now. She was okay with him being a parselmouth? She was actually _interested_ in his ability to talk to snake?

"It's..." He trailed off to think for a second. Maybe he could use this opportunity to his advantage. "Do you want to learn?

"Can it be taught?" she practically squealed. "I thought-"

"Of course," he cut her off. "I... _could_ teach you, but I don't do anything for free, Hermione."

Hermione's smile slowly melted off. Of course he wanted something but was she going to pass up this opportunity to learn a language long forgotten?

She sighed. Of course she wasn't going to. It was Malfoy Manor all over again. "What do you want?"

A playful smirk formed on Tom's lips and shiver ran up Hermione's spine. She was already regretting this.

* * *

Abraxas was lying on a soft patch of green grass. His eyes were closed as he was trying to take his usual late afternoon nap which he decided to take outside by the Black Lake. Ever since he and Hermione had patched things up, he couldn't help but think back to the night he took the Polyjuice potion with Hermione's hair. The idea of exploring her body did cross his mind and after looking into her memories he found himself thinking more and more about her body. How her curly hair felt, what her skin would feel like under his touch, how soft her lips would be on his.

Whoa, wait. What was he doing? Hermione is one of his best friends, he shouldn't be thinking about her like that.

Abraxas tried to distract his thoughts by thinking about something else. Homework, quidditch, Slughorn's party; anything to fill his mind. After a few minutes of running through all the spells he could think of, Abraxas heard soft footsteps approaching him. He opened his eyes slowly when the footsteps stopped and his grey orbs met delicious chocolate ones.

"Why are you doing out here?"

Abraxas shrugged and closed his eyes again. "Taking a nap."

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

Abraxas shook his head and Hermione plopped down. She laid on the grass with her feet pointing toward the castle while Abraxas was pointing in the opposite direction toward the Forbidden forest. A cool breeze washed over them as they laid together in peaceful silence. Feeling a little off with Hermione with him, Abraxas was the first to break the silence.

"I can't wait for summer," he blurted out. "Sun shining, bright, clear blue sky all the time, great Quidditch weather really," he let out a content sigh, "It's my favorite season."

"I hate summer. It's my least favorite of the other seasons."

"Why is that?"

"The humidity is murder! Summer brings nothing but hot, sweaty weather and humidity that gets into my books and ruin the pages."

Abraxas snorted. "Yeah, we wouldn't want that now," he said sarcastically. "What is your favorite season then?" It occurred to Abraxas that he didn't know the small stuff about Hermione. Her favorite food, color, season. They have been friends for years now yet he still knew nothing of her.

"Winter," she answered.

"Of course," he replied in a bored tone. "Why though?"

"The world never looked more beautiful than when it's covered in a fresh blanket of snow. When I think of winter I think of the holidays with my parents. We would build snowmen and decorate our house in Christmas lights, sipping hot chocolate, reading a good book by the fireplace with a thick, warm blanket. It's just so nice during the winter."

"Hot chocolate by the fireplace, hm? Yeah, I guess that sounds nice."

The two continued to lie on the soft grass. It was peacefully quiet with a chilly autumn breeze blowing. Hermione shivered a bit, now wishing she wore her sweater vest outside instead of just her blouse.

"Cold?" Abraxas asked. He tilted his chin up so that he was looking at the top of her head.

"No," she fibbed back. It was a little cold out but she didn't mind. Autumn was her second favorite season.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Abraxas spoke again.

"Hey, do those look like rain clouds to you?"

Hermione sat up and followed his hand as they pointed to the grey clouds that were blowing towards them.

"Those are-"

_Boom!_

Abraxas shot up to a sitting position and both Slytherins snapped their head toward the sound of thunder. Before either one could say something it began to rain. In a matter of seconds it was pouring and Hermione and Abraxas ran for cover under a tree nearby.

Abraxas laughed. "Guess fall is mad at us for not making it our favorite season," he joked.

Hermione giggled a bit but was interrupted when a violent shiver ran through her body. She was completely soaked and was only wearing her school skirt and a white blouse. Hermione looked down and saw that the rain made her shirt see through. She quickly brought her arms up and wrapped them around her chest to hide her now showing black bra and turned away to look at the castle off in the distant. Another "_boom" _of thunder roared through the dark grey sky.

"Um, we should probably run back to the castle."

"Maybe we can wait it out," Abraxas suggested while looking to the sky. There was a patch of clear blue in the distant less than a mile away. "It's probably one of those downpours that last for a few minutes."

Abraxas turned to Hermione when she didn't answer and saw that her back was to him. He could see that her white shirt was soaked through and was now showing her bra. She was shaking from the cold weather. Abraxas quickly shed his sweater vest and wrung it out as best he could before slipping it over Hermione's head. She instantly struggled against it as she didn't know what was going on.

"Stop struggling and put this on," her blond friend ordered. He turned his face away to hide his slightly pink cheeks.

Wait, why was he blushing? It's not like he hasn't seen his fair share, and more, of women's lingerie and Hermione was still fully clothed.

Abraxas stole a glimpse at Hermione who stood with her back to him. She was now covered up with his oversize sweater vest. He could see that her sleeves were transparent and she was hugging herself to hide her shivering. Hermione turned around and Abraxas quickly averted his eyes to the rain.

"The rain doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Should we just make a run for the castle?" Hermione asked while trying to make her quivering voice stronger than it was.

Abraxas turned his head to look at her but when he opened his mouth, his words seemed to have been caught in his throat. He cleared it before answering.

"Yeah, sounds good." He took her warm, small hands into his and Hermione shot him a quizzical look. "You're a slow runner," he explained. "If we're going to make it out of this without being completely drenched I'm going to have to pull you along."

"What makes you think I'm a slow runner?"

"Please, Hermione. Like you could beat me in anything physical."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. Was he daring her? Challenging her? She wrenched her hand out of his.

"One," she started to count. Abraxas quirked an eyebrow like she did moments ago.

"Two," she continued. Abraxas just shook his head as a smirk crawled onto his face. He was beginning to understand why she was counting. He couldn't believe that she wanted to race him.

"You're going to lose."

"Two and a half," she sang her warning and got into a running position. Abraxas just stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest.

Hermione brought her hand up to her mouth and whispered under her breath, "_Flipendo!_"

Abraxas was thrown back by an unseen force and Hermione took the opportunity to make her move. She took off in a mad dash leaving Abraxas lying on the ground.

"THREE!" she shouted behind her.

Abraxas swiftly got to his feet. "Hey, that's cheating!" he called through the rain but the only response he could hear was her laughter that was slightly muffled by the sound of falling water. The handsome blond slowly counted to ten before taking off after her. It didn't take long for him to catch up.

* * *

Hermione checked her wristwatch. She just finished dinner and was making her way to meet _him._ She rounded a few more corners and hopped down stairs. When she finally got to the corridor leading to their meeting space, Hermione could see a tall, dark figure leaning against the wall.

"You showed up," Hermione said when she got closer.

The dark figure turned his head to see Hermione. "Are you surprised?" Tom pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and walked pass a blank wall three times until a wooden door appeared. She opened it and walked in without looking back to see if Tom followed. He did.

Tom looked around the room. It was about the size of a regular classroom only it was completely empty. In the room sat a single, black chest that Hermione walked toward.

"I thought having a spacious room would be better to work in," she spoke without turning to look at him. Hermione made her way to the back where a black chest sat.

"What is that chest for?" Tom asked to Hermions back.

She turned around. "I'll tell you later. First you have to produce a Patronus. The chest is here in case I need it."

Tom glared at her. He didn't like secrets that weren't his. His right hand twitched over his pocket holding his wand. It took a bit of willpower to hold himself from tossing Hermione aside and open the chest.

_Maybe later, _he thought.

Hermione sat down on top of the chest and looked at Tom who stood a few feet away from her.

"To produce a Patronus, you have to take a happy memory and let it fill you up. The happier the memory, the more powerful the Patronus."

"I already know that," he hissed angrily.

"Then try it," she snapped back.

_Maybe this was a bad idea, _Hermione thought to herself doubtfully.

Tom and Hermione stood there glaring at each other. He didn't know why his words came out like it did. He wasn't angry at her or anything, well except for keeping the purpose of the chest from him.

Tom was the first to look away and raised his wand. He closed his eyes in concentration as he sifted through his memories. He thought about the first time he used the Cruciatus Curse. It was when he was a fourth year and they started to learn about the unforgivables. It was a brief lesson that only lasted twenty minutes to cover the three unforgivables spells but it was enough to encourage Tom to research more about them. He pulled a boy into the Room of Requirement. He couldn't remember his name. It wasn't important. Tom remembered standing above the sobbing boy as he twitched from the aftermath of the curse. He remembered he was smiling.

Tom let the memory fill him up. A rush of excitement flushed through his body and he opened his eyes.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Nothing happened.

Tom furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and tightened his grip.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Tom watched as nothing appeared from the tip of his wand again. Why wasn't it working?!

"What memory did you choose?" Hermione asked quietly from his side.

"When I-" He stopped. He couldn't tell her that he use unforgivable curses. Tom looked at her and stared into her wide, curious eyes that were waiting for his answer. "When... I became Head Boy."

She gave him a doubtful look and he knew she wasn't buying his lie. That was one of the many things that made it difficult for Hermione and Tom to get along. Tom is so used to having the whole school wrapped around his fingers. The Headmaster was practically eating out of his hand like the dog that he is.

But Hermione, she was a special case. For six years the two have been butting heads, learning how one another acts. They could read each other, given the chance, yet they always wear a mask to hide behind. He could _always_ tell when she's lying and it was only a matter of time before she could see through his lies.

"That's not good enough," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "It has to be a happy memory but it also has to be a strong, powerful memory."

A strong, happy memory? Tom has never been happy in his life. His mother died giving birth to him leaving him in that muggle prison they called an orphanage, Merlin knows where his father is or if he is even alive and he has walked through life alone as an outcast where the only "friends" he has are mindless idiots. Tom has no "happy" memories.

How could he admit that to Hermione? It would be weak, pathetic even. It would sound pathetic and Tom is anything but that.

Hermione watched him stand there in silence, lost in his own thought. She could see a glint of sadness in his eyes and for some reason, she felt sad as well.

"What about when you found out you were a wizard? Surely you were happy when you used magic for the first time, weren't you?"

The first time he used magic? The first time he used magic was when a burst of magic pushed a boy name Billy down the stairs in the orphanage and Mrs. Cole locked Tom up for three days until Billy came back from the hospital with a neck brace. It's true that Tom was happy when he found out he could do magic but the events that lead after the discovery caused him nothing but more misery.

"What about when you came to Hogwarts?" Hermione tried again when he didn't respond.

When he first came to Hogwarts? Yes, that... might work.

Tom looked at her and nodded. He closed his eyes to picture the first time he walked through Diagon Alley. The first time he arrived at Platform 9 ¾ and rode the Hogwarts Express to the beautiful castle. The lakes had lanterns to illuminate the water and he remembered how he sat on a stool in front of everyone as the sorting hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!" The feast had roasted turkeys and piles upon piles of food that could feed the orphanage for months, maybe years.

Tom felt a surge of energy coursing through his body like a lightning bolt. He felt a little at peace and somewhat relax. It was a weird feeling. He didn't know if he liked it but it was tolerable.

Is this what happiness feels like? Well, there's one way to check.

Slowly, Tom brought his wand up, opened his eyes and chanted once more,

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Microseconds that felt like minutes passed. Tom held onto his memory, clinging to it as if it was life itself. Then, a white wisp started to trickle out of the tip of his wand. Tom closed his eyes again to relive his first day at Hogwarts and all the magic that it had.

The white wisp grew bigger and bigger until it was a small shield. Not big enough to fully cover Tom's body, but big enough to cover his head.

The shield didn't last long as Tom was distracting his mind now. The Patronus charm ended and Tom collapsed to the ground breathless. Hermione rushed over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked with worry. She didn't try to hide it and Tom wondered why. They have always played the never-show-how-you-really-feel game with each other so why wasn't she putting on her mask now?

Hermione hooked her arms under his and help heave him up. He let her help him; he was too stunned by her actions to stop her.

"Maybe we should stop."

"No," Tom snarled back. He was so close. So _close!_ "Again."

Tom held up his wand and recalled his "happy" memory. He let that same feeling fill him up but his mind was still dizzy from his last attempt.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

A white wisp formed at the tip of his wand and soon expanded into a shield in front of him. It was smaller than before though. Why? Why couldn't he do this?

The spell lasted for a few seconds before Tom fell to the floor again. The Patronus charm is very advance magic that isn't even taught at Hogwarts. To an unskilled wizard, the Patronus charm will take the casters energy to form itself into a weak shield.

Hermione continued to watch the Head Boy from the black chest she now sat on. One of her arms crossed over her chest as the other held her chin. She used her brilliant brain to try to think of a new way to approach this.

"Maybe..." she started, not talking to anyone in particular, "...maybe we need a different memory. Do you have any other memories of when you were happy?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Then... we'll just have to fix that."

"What, are you going to try to _help_ me make happy memories?" Tom asked in a sarcastic, mocking tone.

Hermione smiled. "Exactly."

He turned his head to look at her. She was smiling at him. She was serious?

"You can't be-"

"I am. We had a deal, didn't we? If I can help you with the Patronus charm, you will teach me parseltongue. If that means you have to make new happy memories then so be it."

He thought about it. It couldn't hurt, could it? Tom weighted through the pros and cons of this idea.

"... Fine. What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not really sure," Hermione admitted carelessly. "I don't really know you well enough to know what you like and dislike. I guess we'll just play it by ear."

"Play it by ear," he repeated.

Hermione checked her wristwatch.

"It's almost time for us to patrol. Let's end for today. We can pick it up next week."

"No, we will continue this tonight. Until I get this charm down you will stick with me," he said possessively. It took him a moment to register his tone with her. He had forgotten this wasn't one of his idiotic knights he was addressing.

"What, why do I have to do something like that?"

"You yourself said you knew nothing about me, my likes and dislikes," he reminded her. "What better way to find out than to spend time with me?" he asked sweetly.

"But-"

"From tonight on we will patrol together. We can start your parseltongue lesson during it if you wish," he coaxed in his rich voice.

Hermione took a few seconds to think about it.

"... Well, I guess-"

"Excellent," he interrupted her yet again and she let out a small, annoyed huff which Riddle just brushed off. "Meet me outside of the Head dorm's entrance at nine. I have to do something first," and with that, Tom was the first to leave, though, not without throwing one final look to the chest in the middle of the room. It mocked him with its secrets just like Hermione.

Tom walked down the corridor with a somewhat satisfied feeling. Although he wasn't able to perfectly cast the charm, he did make exceptional progress. He underestimated how difficult the charm would be but in time, he would master it like all the other spells he knew. These private lessons with Hermione will be the first step in gaining her trust and bring her to his side. Who knows, it might even be_ fun_.


End file.
